Your love is just a Lie
by Nask
Summary: It's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soulmate and lover named Sasuke in the course of a day. But what if Prince Charming wasn't wasn't what he seems? "What if I'm Lucifer?"
1. The sidewalk

Disclaimer: Donot own Naruto…though the plot is mine

AN: Pure Crackfic. hey for the ones that have been waiting for a fresh fic...here it is! Much cleaner version thanks to Ava.

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Pairings: SasuHin, but slight NejiHin in the beginning. yea I know. *vomit*

AN: Pure Crackfic. hey for the ones that have been waiting for a fresh fic...here it is! Much cleaner version thanks to Ava.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sidewalk **

There was never a spring that was more beautiful. The Sakura petals would confetti down from the sky, spraying the air with its natural, rosy fragrance. These days were the best of the best; when even the wealthiest boys and girls wouldn't mind dipping their sleeves in mud, clawing up Sakura trees with beads of sweat gripping their necks. One thing's for sure, hide and seek was not to be missed.

"That was close," a young, pearl-eyed boy panted, slumping wearily into the grass defeated. His black hair tangled from the sweat.

"You little cheater," another snowy-eyed girl replied insolently, folding her arms in an angry pout and blue hair equally messy. "Daddy said you can't use Byakugan."

"A little won't hurt Hinata. I win though and –"

He was cut off by Hinata's sudden pouncing movement across the grass, in attempt to pin the older black haired boy to the ground. He swerved to the side looking alarmed.

"Nice try," he laughed playfully inches away from her hand. "I was _going_ to say...you still owe me 10 minutes on the swings."

However Hinata took the chance and pinned him on his back, without noticing the glowering looks from the adults. "Look who's laughing now Neji," Hinata signed, hands firmly clenched on the boy's arms.

Neji narrowed his eyed at his cousin, "OK, ok you win." He gently brushed her death grip on him. "What a baby," He teased and she stuck her tongue out. She couldn't be mad at him for more than a minute.

They lied back in the grass again, laughing exuberantly. "Haha that looks like you on the toilet," Neji pointed above her head. She squinted at the fluffy cumulus and nudged her company "And _that _looks like you doing ballet." Neji flushed.

They were silent once more, trying to find a more disturbing image of the other.

"Neji? We _will_ be friends forever right?" Hinata whispered into his ear and giggled.

He nodded by glanced at his watch, "um, I still have some training with father later. I'll see you later Hinata." "Okay!"

* * *

He raced down the streets, hair still disheveled from the afternoon. He paced around the block as if waiting for some invisible person. Finally, he saw who he was waiting for…

"you're late again Neji-kun" A high, feminine voice met his anxious gaze and disheveled appearance.

"Sorry Ino, I guess I couldn't help it."

"What's she to you?"

"Who?"

"The faking-innocent bluehead." She rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know, Neji-kun."

Neji smirked and gave a yawn. "If you're so concerned why don't you go look for her yourself."

"Why do you even play with her? She's not even worth your time, she can't do anything right. I heard even her father dislikes her." Another girl with a shocking pink purse scoffed, presumably back from another one of Ino's shopping sprees.

"Father was away, so I couldn't train," Then he added, "You're right, she is a waste of time."

Ino gave a real cheesy smile, and gave the Hyuga prodigy a bear hug, having confirmed her suspicions. Neji didn't fret, but seemed to drink in all the attention he was getting.

"Let's go then Neji-kun!" She nodded to her two other girlfriends and they immediately trailed her like some trained dog. It was along the way that Neji decided that Hinata should never know that he didn't need her at all when he had all the popularity in the world. He was a genious, and like he was told – never to mingle with the less-than-geniouses.

But, it was his bad luck that he didn't detect a fragile, angelic being somewhere behind the alleyway, listening intently to every, heart-breaking word he said. And it was his luck that he didn't see the tears hanging at the corner of her puffy, worn-out eyes. Because if he did, it would make him feel guilt like he never felt before.

_No it's not Neji…_Hinata breathed heavily and hiccoughed. She didn't know if she was fortunate to have heard him while she headed back to the Hyuga compound, or was downright unlucky.

Half way to the Hyuga Mansion and the rain had already begun splattering heavily onto the road, soaking the roots of her hair, jacket and all. The cold was piercing, especially when the winds lashed the sides of her face like kunai.

_Am I really nothing to him? _She braced the cold and fought the tears once more, but in vain. And more replaced them as she brushed the drops away.

_If I didn't hear anything at all, I wouldn't be here… I would probably be waiting for him to come home…and…and welcome-hug him, and wait for him to tuck me to bed. _

Hinata gave a shudder; the night had already seemed to have swallowed the warmth of the afternoon, and without exception she was drained to every last drop of chakra, tears and love.

She coughed, unaware of the puddle in front of her and it was only in a matter of seconds before her feet gave way and slipped in a tangled heap the side of the road, drenched in murky water, hoping no one had saw her.

* * *

But someone DID notice her. Through the rain, Rock Lee and Uchiha Sasuke stalked back from the Konoha Library, also drenched (to some degree), but under Lee's umbrella, it provided somewhat of a shield to the wind.

Out of the corner of the young Uchiha's eye, he spotted the peculiar figure, holding her ankle, as she pulled herself up with great effort, but with no success.

Not that he'd care, but the Uchiha manor was that way, and he didn't want to be disgraced when he passed a lowly Hyuga aka his rival's sister. He was Sasuke…no let me rephrase that.

THE UCHIHA SASUKE (-sama if you'd like). Lord, prince, his majesty, his excellency, his honor and the list goes on…

But the point of the matter was, he needed to preserve his reputation and he couldn't do that when there was some lowly, beggar-like female by the Uchiha Manor. It was a dishonor; like having a fat, greasy zit on his face.

And with that in mind, he crossed the street and waved goodbye to the discouraged Lee and his umbrella and with great conviction set out to purify his manor from lowly citizens…

The rain was pouring harder and by the time he had reached her, his navy blue hair had nearly lied flat on his head. Even so that didn't deflate his ego.

"Hey." He lowered his chin.

Hinata's eyes couldn't get any wider. She was facing THE UCHIHA SASUKE in her distressed, weak state. It couldn't get any worse.

"umm hi."

"Do you have any idea, who's sidewalk you're sitting on?"

"…no." Hinata looked puzzled. _Did it matter?_ Apparently so.

"Let me have the honor of enlightening you then." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"This…" he referred to the cement. "is the property of The Uchiha Manor"

"…and you Miss," he bent down and leaned centimeters from her ear. "should know the rules."

Hinata blinked. She was all very new to the Uchiha Manor business.

"huh?"

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, it was like explaining to some mentally impaired person.

"meaning," he said through clenched teeth. "someone like you should not sit anywhere near here. Understand?"

Hinata couldn't stand him anymore, and she pulled herself up, tears and all. "Uchiha, Uchiha, you think you're some prince, using your name like some brand label…you're pathetic if you need to use five sentences to leave, when one would suffice."

More tears escaped the corner of her eye, and she hurried to leave when Sasuke caught her arm.

He was feeling guiltier than ever.

"I didn't mean to make you cry." His voice was calmer now, with a washed-out ego.

"Well, you just have," she was going to march herself home when the blue-haired boy tightened his iron grip around her arm.

For once she met his gaze, and he relaxed his tense shoulders. Now, he could see clearly, the distraught state she was in. Hinata had dark pink circles under her eyes: telling him that he wasn't the only cause of her mood. Her jacket was soaked in debris from the sidewalk.

"Let me go!" she said furiously. First Neji, now THIS. This was really not her day.

But suddently the Uchiha had an idea.

"No… Follow me." Without hesitation, he jerked Hinata forwards still frozen from his grasp and lead her forcefully down the street toward the market.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked after what seemed like hours of tagging her along.

It was only then that Hinata felt her stomach churn with stomach acid. _Yea…but I can't go home and eat because some idiot is taking me somewhere. _She said mentally.

He took the silence as a "yes" and took her deeper down the street.

Finally after one last attempt at freeing herself, she panted allowing Sasuke to lead her toward the comforting glow emanating from the ramen shop.

He beckoned toward the sales girl as they slumped down next to each other on the stools.

"One Ika (squid) Ramen, please."

"Coming right up.."

Once they were alone, Sasuke eased his grip on her arm and sighed, taking her here actually cost his quite some chakra.

"Sasuke," she said flatly.

"Hn?" He turned and – BAM. Hinata's hand sailed across the air and gave him a heavy blow on the cheek.

"What the _hell…"_ He covered his cheek with one hand and looked incredulously at her. What is with her? One moment she's crying, and now….hell.

"I'm poor okay? I'm don't live in an Uchiha Manor. I don't have a CENT on me, how do you expect me to pay?"

Sasuke still infuriated with her, pursed his lips, "Do you think I'd LET you pay after I took you here?"

Hinata's furrowed eyebrows relaxed and realized the crime she'd just committed on the prince, his majesty Uchiha.

But an "oh" was all he got. "for God's sake," he said under his breath still cursing.

Hinata didn't complain when she downed the bowl of ramen.

Sasuke savored the few happy moments watching the young kunoichi slurp down the noodles ravenously.

* * *

"Good night Sasuke," Hinata's voice echoed softly through the dark, more lively than usual once they reached the Hyuga mansion.

"Night." It seemed to be the longest moment of his life just standing there and staring up at her at the Hyuga Mansion. Finally, she was smiling again and he knew his job was done. Despite it being yelled at, slapped and all the details that he would never have endured in his life, he felt a smile curl up the edge of his lips.

AN: this is currently just a flashback. There's more insane ideas to come. To keep you stoked, here's a SasukeHinata community to check out with 100+ reviews:

.net/community/Sasuke_Hinata_100_Extraordinaire/61939/

Review?


	2. Acceptance and Confinement

**Chapter 2 – Acceptance and confinement**

Disclaimer: Not a Naruto owner...sadly

**AN: **Thanks for so much wonderful reviews. If I'm happy with this chap, then I might update sooner than I intend! This was 12 pages! OMG my longest chapter yet! hope you're content with this :P

**OK and I get alot of questions like: where's the fluff?** please people calm down. Authors have to do something called plot build-up before reaching the icing and sprinkles...and I'll get there. eventually. with your support.

Summary: No one told Hinata that Neji was such a playboy, but luckily she found out. It's rare to lose a cousin one day and find a friend, soul-mate and lover on the same day. When Sasuke asks her to move in with him, will she accept? Who can she trust?

Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata, slight Hinata/Neji here...I was trying not to barf xD

Rated: T

R & R 

* * *

PART 1: ACCEPTANCE

Eight years later…

**Hinata Hyuga:** (8 years old in chap.1 is now 16) After strict training with kurenai-sensei, Hinata specializes in ANBU spy missions and has special privileges granted by Hokage. She's mentally and physically strong, though not one hundred percent healed from her past with Neji. She currently lives in the Hyuga mansion…though things are about to change.

**Neji Hyuga:** (9 years old in chap.1 is now 17) Intelligent, arrogant, and still a playboy, he is able to fully convince his uncle (Hinata's father) that he deserves the Hyuga family inheritance. His current goal: dating Hinata Hyuga for his own purposes… in which you'll find out.

**Sasuke Uchiha:** (8 years old in chap.1 is now 16) Prince, lord, his majesty, THE UCHIHA, he lurks both outside and inside Konoha. A current ANBU spy, but also Orchimaru's man: he is willing to do anything for his brother's revenge and leans toward helping Orochimaru than being a spy – in which he lacks interest in. His current goal from Orochimaru: assassinate Hinata Hyuga. Status: never failed a mission, test of any kind, and is confident in this mission though it might just cost all his relations in Konoha.

Hinata glanced futively behind the bushes outside the Hyuga Mansion at her father's ritual training session with Neji. But this one was different, more sullen to some degree; the only sound was the soft cling of kunais now and then.

She couldn't explain the emptiness at the bottom of her stomach nor the bitterness she felt toward Neji. Even after convincing herself that it was Neji's last day here at the compound, Hinata could not bring herself back together in front of him, to gaze back at his eyes and wait for the smile she knew only too well…There was no way she was going to talk to him…

She watched timidly as her father threw a handful of shurikens at her cousin, watching him swerving to the left so they landed centimeters from where his legs were seconds ago. His gaze shifted slightly and retaliated with a mild brush of his palm. It had looked so easy.

For what seemed like the first time in days, Hiashi gave a complacent smile that signaled the end to their training.

"I'm impressed, Neji. Your skills far exceed my own." Hyuga-sama looked breathless for once, his smile fading as he looked back at him. Neji said nothing as he played with the shuriken in his hand, twirling it on his fingertips. He had always been the hero in her eyes. The Academy days had seemed so hard to her back then, and knowing someone that she would look up to meant so much.

"I'll get Hinabi to help you with the packing," She heard her father murmur turning his back on Neji. It almost seemed that was angry in a way. "Best of luck to you in the future, your father would have been very proud."

"Arigato." He offered a bow and moved briskly towards the stairs.

Alarmed, Hinata stood up heading in the opposite direction and was sure he had caught a glimpse of her a moment ago. So this was it…a silent good-bye to her. Or at least what she imagined it to be.

If was she was faster then maybe he wouldn't have noticed. But she had to face the facts that he did. And he was now moving in her direction instead of the stairs.

_Run…_

It seemed to take her an unbearably long time to do this. To force her legs to a slow sprint, so she could avoid any conversation with him. There was, after all, no point. His hand were already placed firm on her shoulders, clenching so hard that that she shuddered.

"Hinata-san," she heard her voice and turned around wearily to face him. Whatever he had to say, they were of no interest to her.

"What do you want?" She jerked free of his grasp, and glared irritably back at him for the first time. "Aren't you moving out? Why don't you do that now instead of standing here wasting your time with me?"

"Hinata I'm sorry. I know how you feel, if you want to hate me after today, I'm not going to stop you. "

Once again she turned on her heels to leave making about two meters across the floor when she felt him arms wrapping around her waist. And as much as Hinata tried to break free this time, there was no use. His iron biceps caged her in and after one last struggle she panted defeated in his arms.

"Let go of me," Her voice firm with resentment.

"No," He whispered softly as he caressed her cheeks. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Hinata shuddered at his touch and felt she might as well listen to what he had to say…whatever it took to leave her alone.

"what." She said through clenched teeth.

"Move out with me," he said flatly ignoring her attitude.

"And what makes you think I don't want to stay here forever?"

"Hinata." He smirked. "_Anyone_ would want to move out with me."

Hinata said nothing. When he had Ino, why would he care if she existed or not? After what seemed like hours, he released her.

"Suit yourself," Neji reached into his pockets, pulling out a peculiar envelope and carefully let it land on the floor, kissing her on the forehead and leaned a little too close for her comfort. "When you _do_ decide, call the number in the envelope." He was gone in a poof.

Perhaps it was a relief that Neji was gone now, but she had another window of fear to overcome – whether she was going to leave _with _him. Rejecting would be a piece of cake, but along with that comes another problem – Anyone that said no to Neji in the past, was not living in contentment now. But what other choice _did _she have? 1.) to reject him, consequences? Putting herself at risk. 2.) to accept...that would be a living nightmare.

There was no telling what he could do...

Her quivering hands reached for the envelope on the floor, handwritten with beautiful cursive letter was her name – Hinata Hyuga. She couldn't imagine what on earth Neji could have written, especially when they had so little to say to each other now. Carefully she ripped open the envelope, her heart beating faster by every second that passed. Maybe this was what contained all her answers…reaching gingerly she pulled out the single fragment of paper…

Dear Hinata-san

I was mildly surprised at how easily uncle concurred to my request of moving out of our beloved mansion. If you have just heard of this news, then I apologize on my behalf of not mentioning this earlier. I must admit how hard it is for me to admit this news to you. The Hyuuga compound has always been a sanctuary, but at the same time a barrier from the truth of the outside world.

Tonight I want to give you my farewell, but more than that, I want to offer you some advice. I gather that you are still troubled over last night with Ino, in which I undoubtedly understand. Please note that I would never choose such an impulsive girl to be my date. You're the only one, in which I can really depend on to share my true feelings with. And thus I'm offering you an opportunity that I have shared with no other and that of course is to join me in facing the real world. What good will it do to reside among the Hyuga crowd, never to be able to push your limits and be free of these barriers? We both know better. And I hope that, like me, you will soon come to the realization of a better future.

Please think over what I have said. I will be waiting for your reply in **seven** days.

Yours truly, _(so he still has the guts to say that) _

Neji Hyuga

Daylight had barely began to filter through the dusty windows of Hinata's window when the commotion began.

"Is it true? She got accepted?"

"That's what I heard…I'm so telling Hiashi-sama about this when he wakes up!"

The slaves were up early every everyday, but never on any occasion this absurdly loud – it was almost as they wanted her to hear their petty gossip…first Neji, now this – she must admit, they've got some nerve!

Hinata grabbed her jacket and changed out of her PJ's, still heavy from the overwhelming comments Neji made in his Farwell speech. One thing's for sure – he had made his point clear, for her to join him down his pathetic route of lies, hate and betrayal. The fact tormented her so much she was willing to do anything, even deny their blood relation to have her revenge.

"THAT..." Reaching for the letter, she ripped the parchment in two...

"SON OF A..." -she ripped them into quarters...

"...BITCH..." - She ripped them into eighths

At least for now, she would be satisfied.

She gave the window planes a shove, and looked down for where all the commotion was coming from. And sure enough, there was a gather of maybe 10, no more like 20 people about her age, all huddled by the sidewalk chatting animatedly.

"I can't believe I actually made it, I heard the selection process was such a killer."

Of course! Today was the results to the entire selection process at the Hiruzen Academy for the gifted...She too had heard of its marvels and whatever rumour the nerds there had to offer. Everyone who was accepted went there for its prestige. She couldn't care less of what school she attended this year, there were more important things to get done..._And on top of that, where's Sasuke when I need him?_ He's certainly not in Konoha lately.

The two of them had become acquainted to each other after the eventful day with Neji. She couldn't say for certain they were close, but he had been someone she could at least open her mouth to without having to endure through a sporadic chain of questions…

Hinata reached for the doorknob, imagining how the day would be like without catching sight of Neji around.

Well I'll still have Hina – WHAM! The mass of at least three people caved in on her. For a moment she thought the door had gave in.

"WHA-?"

And not just any three people, it was the slaves from this morning…wait until she get her hands on them…

The scrambled from the ground, discomfit at the sight of running in on their Master – who was obviously not in the best mood. One of them gave ginger wave followed by an awry smile that waned at the sight of Hinata's expression.

Now, how should I deal with these morons? 200 pushups? Or maybe a good whipping…ah yes that sounded fitting.

"We're sorry Hinata-sama, we just couldn-" a chubbier slave elbowed the first and they all stopped looking pale.

"Yes, that's right explain yourselves."

"Well, we t-thought, you might want to hear about your application from err Hiruzen…"

His voice trailed off and so did Hinata's mind…

Could it be? I got accepted…but wait. That made no sense, I didn't even APPLY in the first place. This has got to be a mistake…there was no –

"Sorry, but we really couldn't contain our excitement, after all, you were selected by the Tsunade herself with only 8 others from our whole village."

The chubbier slave reached into his pocket and managed to pull out what seemed like an embroidered invitation on an elaborately carved maple scroll.

Carefully, she unlocked the fasteners and delicately unfurled it's contents. A letter, addressed to her in curved bold letters. And sure enough, signed with none other than the Hokage herself. Although Hinata was pretty much lost amidst the whole confusion, she could've sworn her insides did a double high flip concurrently.

Just imagine the endless possibilities, so she wouldn't have to live at the compound after all, nor with Neji. AND on top of all that, she would be proving to father that she wasn't a total failure. She was the pride.

"Thanks Arubi, Taya, Miyuzaki, I appreciate your concern for me, but next time I'd rather you not all line up at my door. If you need to come in, just ask."

The three gave a nod of relief at the sign of being dismissed and retreated with a bow.

Hinata, meanwhile, would've loved to have done one of her happy dances at the moment; it was just such a great recovery from Neji's departure and all the turmoil that arose in the past few days. She was, as a matter a fact, so buoyant that it was past noon that she remembered she had punishments assigned to the intruding slaves...

* * *

PART II - CONFINEMENT

He was late. Very late…three minutes until the gates close and then he'd really be trapped out in the Konoha wilderness for the night. Not that it haven't happened before, but he had tasks to finish…aside from his punctual nature…

Sasuke hastily tore off his mask, and robe, so that at least, they wouldn't be able to tell what he had to go through - Orochimaru's torture training. He had enough. Burning him live at the stake was alright, but having his henchmen browbeat him with a bat while he sat aside and laughed?

"Sasuke, this is good training for you…once you go through your whole dating game, this is what girls can do to you. You need to be 'prepared'." Oh yes, that was what they were going to do to him. Fat chance he was EVER going to meet a girl like that…what a pointless handful of crap for training.

**one minute left…**

He could see the enormous wooden gate, if only his legs could give some more effort to keep up with his body.

**20 Seconds….**

Almost…almost…

YES! He made it on time, the handsome, blue-haired, punctual Uchiha made it on time.

Wait a sec. Wait one sec…

He glanced up at the gate posts. There were no one there…he glanced to watch house…No one there either.

Maybe something happened while he was gone? Could Akatsuki have been here? _No._ He thought, immediately dismissing the idea. _They wouldn't pull a stunt like that…besides Orochimaru would've heard the news first anyway. _

His heart leapt faster as he caught sight of a newly posted note on the side gates.

**[Due to the deluge of requests, from today (August 22nd) the gate will be closed 2 minutes earlier than usual. We apologize for any inconveniences.]**

**-Order of Hokage**

His heart sank. This was it! The bastard who KNEW he was always exactly on time, no earlier, no later, this was the Uchiha style after all. This is ridiculous! She purposed pulled off something like this, so she could shut him off for the night. To torture him some more for running off oh-so-disobediently to Orochimaru. Sasuke knew she'd have loved that…as if he didn't have enough tortures already. When would the woman understand?

_This isn't the time to start loosing it. Keep your cool. Am I going to be stuck out here for the night?_

He looked around and found some more reasons for losing his chill.

Ok Sasuke…it's alright even if you stay here for the night, you shouldn't be making such a big fuss, you're an Uchiha. Be proud. Be strong.

Now there were a few things that he could do as long he didn't mind. A.) bang your fists on the gate and scream (like a man). He could only think of this as a last option. B.) Attempt to "walk" up the wall using chakra (in which he's depleted of at the moment). This was not worth trying because, of course, it would result in failure. And C.) Sit and act cool, and wait for a miracle.

He was practically out of luck before he spotted curved silhouette learning against the red gate posts. Unmistakingly familiar to him...Greeaaat, now she shows up. She's already wasted – he turned to check his watch – 5 minutes of his precious time. Did the woman know what that even meant?

"Well well Sasuke, so you showed up after all. I was starting to think you're too occupied to worry about _us._"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm a very busy man…"

"SO, now that you're back. I have some news for you," She continued taking no notice of his reply. "You're going to be heading off to the Hiruzen Academy. Congrats to being selected by none other than moi." She indicated to herself with a inverted thumbs-up sign.

She faked a clap. Sasuke glared at her, "says who…?"

"ME! I'm the leader around here, I make the plans." Her enthusiasm vanished, in place was a dull stare returned by Sasuke's indifference.

"I don't like you plan, it sucks," Sasuke smirked giving no sign of her boiling anger. _Now that was for ... _

"I guess that's too bad for you. Who asked for your opinion?"

"I don't give a –

"AS I said before," She mimicked his smirk, which turned more into be a feminised snigger. "You-WILL-be-staying-at-the-Academy. I will have my own people on the lookout for you. Therefore, one move out of place, and I mean that literally, and your dreams-to-becoming-a-shinobi are over!"

Sasuke gave a bored yawn and faked a clap as well. "Well said. Well said." He paused then asked, "So who's in charge of me if I move 'out of place'?"

"Ibiki will, we'll be offering you as many tortures as possible until you learn your lesson…"

There was a long silence. Only the breeze shuffling through the leaves gave a slight disturbance to the dead of the night.

It was amusing, now it was Sasuke's turn to vent his fume. "Why Ibiki? Is it that none of you can understand what tortures I've already endured?" He clenched his fists. The leaf village was pathetic. Not to mention giving him a break, they were giving him another dose of ill-will he knew only too well. Aside from that, all this from the Hiruzen Academy will only waste his time for pursuing revenge. He couldn't afford that. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Do as he please, then at least he'd be back to visit...harnessing him didn't work. He knew that, She knew that. Everyone knew that.

"Look, Orochimaru's training are not what you think they are. I've learned everything through sweat and blood," He raised his right arm to show the burn marks. "Just let me be, you'll at least have my word for visits."

"I'm sorry Sasuke," She said simply. "We don't have a choice in a time like this. We need your loyalty, not your visits."

Sasuke wanted to scream, to attack the woman in front of him, but knew he couldn't, he was out of chakra. Perhaps if he turned and ran…NO, THAT would mean his mission in Konoha equals a failure. Not yet…once he finishes his business here, then he can go for his freedom. For now, the mission was his top priority: **The mission to assassinate Hinata Hyuga.**

"Alright. You have my word."

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Uchiha Sasuke the great. Agreeing to some silly high school invitation. It was such a disgrace. _I've never been humiliated this much in my life._

It was midnight and he didn't like the feeling of walking home without one proper meal for the day.

But it was midnight. And the lights have dimmed on all the food stalls (including ramen). GROWL. His stomach churned inside out and he felt queasy at the overwhelming taste of stomach acid. He felt worse than he had felt after being repeated tortured to death by Orochimaru. Yes, torture was one thing, but starvation was another…

He began heading in the direction of the Uchiha compound and suddenly it his neurons clicked into place.

That's right I still have Sakura, Ino, Tenten or any of those brainwashed girls to feed me. That should be enough. But then it came to him.

Sakura was seeing Naruto, Ino was dating Shikamaru or Neji and Tenten was preoccupied with Neji. (Notice how Neji's name came up twice)

He couldn't believe this. Wait…there's still one girl I haven't…

He was nailed to the ground. But immediately swung the other way toward the Hyuga Compound.

There's no way she's reject me after all I've done for her.

It was true all the lights had been dimmed, but he knew the exact location of Hinata's bedroom and the direction of the window as well as how many bodyguards hired to guard the entrance to her room. Besides it wasn't too difficult for him with Tsukyomi and genjutsu to outwit even the keenest Hyugas. It was too easy.

A little overconfident he landed sonorously on the slippery, pine tiles but managed to keep his balance reaching for Hinata's window. Before he did so, he peered stealthily into a hole in the Japanese paper window planes and was in awe of what he saw.

Hinata was alone snuggled in a tight fetal position with red puffy eyes. She looked pretty even with her swollen eyes. But aside from that fact, he felt his heart pound faster.

Would my appearance be too much for her? I know this is a bad time, but…

Without forethought his fingers pried open the paper windows and carefully made his entrance. A little less magnificent than what he intended.

With one hand shuffling his bird-nest hair and the other in his pocket he addressed her with a husky voice, "Hinata."

Hinata gave a quiet yelp, but Sasuke was faster and he leaned forward to cover her lips. Her eyes widened. Was it fear? Or surprise? He couldn't tell. But liked the expression.

"Shhh. Look, I know appearing like this is strange, but I was on a long mission today." He paused to see her reaction – she gave none.

"Do you think you can sneak some food for the two of us? I couldn't find a stall open at this hour so I came here, but don't worry I'll leave as soon as you hand me my dinner."

He smirked and eased her palm on her lips.

She just nodded. Didn't ask him questions, didn't hug him like Sakura or Ino, didn't hurry to respond. She just looked into his eyes. Indeed. She was different.

After a moment or two, she was back with three manju steam buns in one hand and a glass of water in another. Sasuke stared at the buns ravenously.

"If that's not enough, I can get-"

"No. That's enough. With you here – it's enough."

Hinata didn't respond. Why is he telling me all this? It made her feel uneasy. But if he does anything stupid, I wouldn't have to worry right? The guards were just outside the door.

"I heard the results are in for Hiruzen Academy," Sasuke began after a long draught of water.

"Yea…are you going there too Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't contain his boiling anger. OK, so now even Hinata knows. It was such a disgrace for him…he should be training with Orochimaru so his revenge could be fulfilled. Not like this, attending some "gifted" high school for Konoha's morons.

"Well, I did apply. But it wasn't like I wanted to go there," he scoffed. Realizing Hinata's hurt look, he added. "Why? Don't tell me your going there too."

"I...was invited."

Sasuke stared from her to the glass of water and back. How could someone like this gullible, innocent, naïve weakling be invited if not rejected by Tsunade herself. He felt angry, but worse yet…weak. Was this some sort of a joke?

"Well, ignore what I said earlier. It's great news for you."

"Thanks." Hinata's cheeks grew warm.

Despite his shame, Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. He was one step closer to fulfilling his and Orochimaru's goal. It was the perfect opportunity to earn Hinata's trust and discovering secrets and finally accomplishing the mission: assassinating Hinata Hyuga.

"I noticed the Hyuga Compound is quite a way from Hiruzen. How are you planning to get there?" Sasuke inquired with a curious expression masking his nefarious thoughts.

"Oh…I haven't thought about that yet. I might be able to rent a res nearby."

"There's no need for that."

Hinata lifted his gaze and looked askance into Sasuke's navy blue eyes.

"I mean. It's not only dangerous for a girl to be living alone, but it's secluded." Sasuke sighed remember his childhood.

"Look, I know what living in solitude feels like and no one should live that way," Sasuke murmured with a forced sigh.

"You can live at the Uchiha Compound with me if you'd like. It's a while away from Hiruzen, but I can drive both of us there."

Hinata's eyes widened. Did that mean he wanted her to LIVE with him? Why would he, out of all people do such a thing for her? Was there a reason for doing so?

"Why would you go that far for me?" Her voice breathy and soft contrasted with Sasuke's sonorous and firm voice.

Sasuke sighed, playing with wisps of his fair blue hair. "Hinata, you shouldn't have to ask that." He finished the last of the manju bun and reached for Hinata's hand lying loosely on the tatami floor.

"It's because we're friends." He picked up Hinata's hand and observed it carefully. It was flexibly long and pearly like her eyes.

"You did something for me," He indicated the empty dish on the floor. "The least I can do is return that favor."

The manju bun was one thing, but living at his house was a favor that wasn't as easy to accept for Hinata. Her thoughts were still swimming in Neji's last words, "Come live with me. You don't have to be caged up." Somehow they seemed similar, but Sasuke's did seem more sincere.

She removed her hand from Sasuke's palm and replied, "It's too much trouble. Besides, father wouldn't allow it."

"That's not a problem. I can easily ask him and he wouldn't refuse because he still owes me a distant favor."

Hinata was running out of excuses. She knew she still needed a res, but there weren't any vacancies. She knew she still needed a friend, but was in fear and paranoia. She knew she didn't want to live alone with a guy, but Sasuke was different. Even so, she would refuse his offer – no matter how sincere it sounded because she was still hurt from her love for Neji. She refused to appear weak and suffer another frightful memory.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just that I don't want to burden you," She looked out the window. "I won't ever be able to return the favor."

You're return the favor with your life. Sasuke thought almost at the verge of grinning, but fought to control himself. Calm Sasuke, you can do it.

"No Hinata. If we're friends we won't need to. As long as I see you smile –it's enough."

All the sweet talk, and Hinata still didn't accept. Was he wasting his breath? After all, he's never had to give so much effort in a girl. They usually come to him, sweet talk was usually reserved. Not like this…in one night, no in 10 minutes, he sweet talked more than he had in a year. It wasn't like him…but he needed to settle this. Rejection was unforgivable.

He moved an inch closer to her, "Think of it as returning my favor that night at the ramen stand. I need someone to break my solitude."

Ick. Sasuke thought. All the sweet talk was getting on his nerves. It was too washy for his style.

He pushed himself up, "Well, that's a shame. I guess you'll have to walk ther-"

"Sasuke, I'll do it."

The corner of Sasuke's lips curled into a grin. And just like that, he convinced Hinata of walking into her own grave. But his job wasn't done yet and he needed to conceal his excitement.

"I knew you'd say that." Hinata gave a timid smile, and Sasuke smirked.

"Sayonara Hinata. I'll see you at school."

…_in hell. _He thought.

* * *

**AN: **Sasuke reveals how much of a player he is. Because of his charm, he can enchant anyone, but would Hinata be as easy?

Hehehe I know this chapter was sort of low-key, but seriously living at the UCHIHA MANSION is next! Dun dun dun. Don't go away :)

Still I'm in need of inspirations; your comments are always welcome. If I'm happy with reviews, maybe I'll update sooner.

So review?


	3. Predator and Prey

**Chapter 6 - Predator and Prey **

**AN**:Fluff! -ish. well i'm still plot developing here, but i enjoyed writing this chap. I really did. I still have...15 more days before school. so i'm going to do as much as I can here! To reply to some readers here. Thanks **loyalreader123** for your comment: I realized the beginning was confusing, because my plot was wobbly and unestablished, but I think if you TRULY read this chap. you'll find it clears a lot of things. If you're lucky I might rewrite the first 2 chaps. Thanks **Avaflame **as usual for editing.

Rating: T

Pairings: Sasuke Hinata...back off Neji :P

Summary: Nobody told Hinata, Neji was just another playboy, but luckily she found out. it's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soul-mate and lover called Sasuke on the same day. Who can she trust?

Here goes!

* * *

Hiashi-sama couldn't have been more joyous than watching his daughter leave to attend an Academy for the gifted, complete with an escort – none other than Sasuke himself. It was a turnaround for the aging man, and he felt, for the first time in his life, an assurance that both his nephew and daughter would face a high-esteemed and fortunate life – his job was done. If luck comes his way, Hinata might even be married to the most talented and esteemed shinobi of the entire village. Uchiha Sasuke was a good match and he waited the day to come.

"Hinata-sama! Hurry up Sasuke-sama is at the door waiting!." She heard a slave call from the main floor.

Sasuke-sama this, Sasuke-sama that. He wasn't a Hyuga and yet he was already renowned among the Hyuga slave network.

Hinata remained seated in front of the mirror, waiting for her maid to finish tidying up her morning hair. It was odd, this morning the maid spent an enormous amount of time finding her rings, hair accessories, anklets and an assortment of unnecessary items that slowed her down.

"Hurry up, Tori. We're going to be late."

"There, it's done. I hope Sasuke-sama likes it." Hinata closed her eyes and pretended not to hear his name. "Please. It's not like we're dating he's just –"

"Picking you up for school. I know." Tori answered wearing a sneaky grin. "Nothing romantic."

Hinata sighed and shoved her way out the door. _Why were all the slaves acting this way?_

Her thoughts were scattered by the thought of Sasuke. She barely knew how to act around him anymore. She gathered her luggage and satchel then proceeded toward the door. What was she thinking? She just needed to be herself, normal, slightly more ambitious to match up to his wits.

Absently mindedly she reached for the door handle and walked into something hard. Something familiar, ripped muscles, death glare. Bingo.

_Owww…She squirmed mentally. _

"Hinata." Came an all too familiar voice. Without thinking, she had walked right into the Uchiha prodigy.

"Oww.." Her response was delayed when their eyes met.

"Are you alright? Let me take a look."

He reached forward with his hand like a gentleman, but Hinata was faster, "There's no need," She brushed his hand away and headed towards the door. She promised herself, she'd be ambitious and firm with Sasuke. No mistakes, no stuttering, and absolutely, consequently – no 'gomenesai'.

Sasuke was glued to the floor, taken aback at her sudden movement. The usual Hinata was so mild, innocent and cherubic. There was definitely something wrong. Without a word, he moved to help her with her luggage.

Once outside, he could hear her awe and appalled look as she gaped at his black Mercedes in the sun, as if five year old in an amusement park. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but smirk at her fascination.

He didn't hesitate to play with the remotes. _*Click* _and the front passenger seat swung open with such speed, Hinata rushed forwards to witness the magic.

"Wow, is this really yours?" She exclaimed rhetorically.

"Do you like it?" he prodded heaving the forgotten luggage into the trunk. Hinata took her seat and nodded ecstatically.

Watching the pleased girl, Sasuke shifted effortlessly into the vehicle and slipped on his shades. It was the first time Hinata realized how manly he looked. With his gelled up grassy hair, his neat-done tie and ebony suit, complete with shades – no wonder all the girls fell for him. He didn't just have brains and brawn, he had charm.

While Hinata goggled at his looks, he turned, "I wonder who'll be selected as student president this year." Hinata mentally slapped herself awake.

Ignoring her puzzled look, Sasuke went on.

"A few years back was Itachi," he recalled. There was silence at the mention of the name, and Hinata looked out the window. After a long pause she gathered her courage and asked, "Do you still think of him?"

More silence followed. Sasuke didn't like the subject much, but since he started it…

"Not as much as the first year," he lied without constraint. "You get over it." Yet another lie.

There was even more silence. The cheerful atmosphere was severed and in place was a dull silence that revived lugubrious memories of his past.

_Why did I have to bring Itachi up? _

"I'm sorry," Hinata's soft voice drifted to him. After all her efforts to never say sorry again, she couldn't restrain herself.

"Sorry for what?" Hinata opened her mouth to speak only to be cut across by Sasuke's harsh tone. "It's over. It's not like I can bring back what's lost. Let's go."

Hinata was so entwined in their conversation she didn't even realize Hiruzen's beige buildings in front of her.

* * *

When she glanced at the clock it was already 10:28 am. _Two minutes to go! _She thought eager for the opening assembly to begin. Once they were dismissed to the gym, she walked down the hall, when a familiar brunette poked her back.

"Hey you! Didn't bother saying hi huh?" The brunette with an asian-like appearance animatedly updated Hinata on her summer vacation.

"…I still don't believe we didn't hang out the entire summer." Hinata nodded in agreement and suggested they should meet up at Tenten's since her house was off the hook. There'd be no way Sasuke would even let her consider bringing a possible fan girl to his manor.

"Sure thing," Tenten laughed spritely as the two entered the gymnasium. When they saw an enormous poster, Hinata stopped dead in her tracks.

She traced her finger down the school opening notices. OK no smoking, no drugs, no alcohol on school grounds. Sure sure. Student career plan. Advisory council. But none of that caught her eye. She thought she saw the name when she passed the poster…_aha!_

This year's freshmen respresentative speech with be delivered by two honorary students who scored highest on the opening exam: 

**Neji Hyuga**

Nothing she hadn't expected, and the second…

**Sasuke Uchiha **

Before she had time to recollect her thoughts, a massive – did she say massive? This was mammoth – brigade of girls in Luis Vuitton handbags, fleshly garments and heavy blush bombarded in front of the poster.

"OHMAGAWD. I can't believe my eyes," A girl with cottoncandy-colored hair squeaked.

"My Sasuke-kun he's…" She didn't get very far.

"_Your _Sasuke? Puh-lease billboard brow," Another blonde girl with shocking red fingernails, nearly embraced the part of the poster with the two freshman's name in fine print.

"Don't you think Ino-pig," The first girl gave a sly grin. "That's it's a little greedy to go for Neji _and _Sasuke?"

She didn't want to hear the rest of it and pulled Tenten's arm toward their seats in the grand auditorium.

And grand it was. Emblazoned with wall lamps, stellar theatre-style seats and a massive Greek theatre at the very forefront, the so-called gymnasium felt like an indoor amphitheatre. By the quickened breath of the brunette next to her, she could tell she wasn't the only one to stand with her mouth agape at the sight. It took her a minute to realize they'd better move for the front seats before the whole school moved in.

In a matter of seconds, the entire school was seated comfortably in their respective couch-seats, vivaciously admiring the grand scale of things.

The lights eventually dimmed and two tall, masculine figures stepped up just behind the view of the spotlight, each beside their own podium shuffling papers, looking extremely professional and at ease while the packed gym was still boisterous in conversation. Hinata had a faint idea who she was expecting.

When their silhouettes disappeared with the spotlight, sure enough the two 'honorary' freshmen straightened themselves with Neji moving behind the podium.

Neji cleared his throat, "Good morning Hiruzen." With one sentence, his anima had capacitated the room and everyone's voices died to listen to the two handsome freshmen's speech.

Hinata left the gym before Neji could commence.

When the dismissal bell rang, Hinata sprinted out the front door and was about to begin walking home before she realized it was no longer her home. She hesitated before sitting on the pavement of the parking lot waiting for the Uchiha boy knowing it would be a while for him to make it through student union meetings and sport tryouts (the boy was captain and the walking "mascot" as she often overhead on convos in the hallway). Oh yes, she was going to be here for a while.

She was just beginning to decide on catching a ride with Tenten, when she heard her name.

This was interesting. She panned the parking lot and he was already beside his Mercedes-Benz in an instant. She had forgotten how fast he was.

Only she plopped down in the seat beside him, he observed her for a moment before asking, "How was your day?"

"Great, I saw you at the opening assembly," she remarked, making sure the conversation continued, at least while they were in the car. She knew if she didn't go ahead, the conversation would halt dead in its tracks.

"That," he emphasized. "Was a waste of time. Next time the hag asks me to read another one of those…"

She couldn't say so for herself, since she had left the second she recalled a specific someone's face. She smiled and added, "Couldn't have been that bad, prince Sasuke."

He jerked his head around from traffic, and pushed hard on the breaks at the crosswalk. "So you caught on."

"No, I just heard it the first time today, thought you might enjoy it."

"Hn. I never have," he smirked. "and I never will."

`````````````**At The Uchiha Manor``````````````````````**

Once the Mercedes was parked beautifully in their five car garage, she stepped out and examined her surroundings.

One…two…three….four….the Mercedes and she was sure there was one parked out on the pavement….

SIX CARS. A single Uchiha boy owned SIX cars. She shook her head at the absurdity, why would anyone need even more two cars? Though it would be nice if she owned even one. Sure the Hyuga compound was enormous, but father would NEVER allow any misuse of wealth – it was mostly left to rot, they called it investment for her future. She called it cheap.

She was still a little dazzled in images of gleaming convertibles, Limos and smart cars when Sasuke jingled his keys, just enough to get her attention.

After what seemed like thousands of turns, grand staircases and cavern-like hallways, he stopped and inserted the tiny golden key into the bronze, sculptured door with lion engravings.

Once she blinked at the bright sunlight filtering through the bay windows, he handed her the tiny golden key.

"You can eat, sleep, read in any of the rooms on the second level. There's a washroom in your room and if you need anything press the yellow button on the remote and a maid will be come and help you."

She nodded and soon found her luggage piled neatly beside the queen sized bed.

"One more thing," he said hesitantly. "My room is down the hall, and the one beside it is my workroom – other than those two rooms, you may roam anywhere you'd like."

"Okay," The navy-haired girl was already content with her living space, she couldn't ask for more, though she didn't quite like the fact her room was so close to he open hallway with the large distinctive bay windows. Any kunoichi would know the bay windows wouldn't shield a competent Shinobi from entering or simply from snooping from the first level – afterall the second level was a mere three meters off the ground. As for the staircase that lead to the back door, she convinced herself in a mansion as big as this there would be alarms or alarm systems to ward off unwanted visitors. For now, she wouldn't complain.

She flopped down on the pillowy sheets and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The raven-haired boy left immediately after his victim entered her room. The distractions ought to keep her fascinated for some time while he managed his own business.

It was late afternoon and dusk had already scattered across Konoha, displaying a pleasant contrast between the darkening clouds and the caramel colored patches near the horizon. It Sasuke had time, he would pause at the Konoha gates and admire the wonderful scenery. But ah, time was what he did not have and he quickened his footsteps as he wandered around the corner of the Konoha gates debating the best tactics for deceiving the gate guards. He needed his training with Orochimaru, even if it was just one night.

Before he had even made it past the end of the block, a shadowy figure in one alleyway surprised him. Even if the man was well-disguised as a rice farmer with straw-knit hats, he could recognize the chakra. Sasuke's eyes bled red as he changed direction, "Come out. I know you're there."

The man took one step toward him, but to confirm he reached for a kunai.

But the Uchiha was faster, sensing his movement, he accurately sent a shuriken for the wall beside him.

**Cling!** The kunai landed a few inches from the man's foot, "Kabuto." Sasuke greeted.

"Well, looks like you found me first," he smirked.

"This isn't hide and seek. Spit it out, why did Orochimaru send you here?" He hissed, aware that he was in fact very noticeable with his sound headband still draped across his belt.

"That was a good performance," The spectacled man shrugged off his question. "I never expected you to be so great with women."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm guessing you're not so great."

Kabuto grinned, but was serious when he opened his mouth again, "Orochimaru wanted to confirm that can you finish the Hyuga girl in seven days from now. It's been three days already."

The Uchiha boy finally deactivated his bloodline jutsu and calmly replied, "Hn. I don't know if he's unsure of me, or of himself."

The grey-haired man leaned against the alley walls and folded his arms, "Well. As long as you're confident, I'll assure him then."

With that, Sasuke took leave the same way he had come, and when he neared the end of the alleyway Kabuto's voice stopped him.

"Orochimaru informed me you will _not _be training with him for at least the ten days you're here."

That made Sasuke stop. Since the day he was persuaded to join the sound nin in the journey to Orchochimaru's hideout, he had made up his mind to train til his muscles was worn with pain so he'd have a chance of avenging his clan. Training meant his life, and his hatred deepened every day because of it. It was what will lead him to success.

"What?" Sasuke said through uneven breathing.

"It's too risky," Kabuto said simply. And when this didn't calm the boy down, he added.

"You have brains Sasuke. If you're caught, you'd be without training for however long it takes for me to get you out of Hokage's grip."

Still clenching his fists, Sasuke turned onto the streets, letting the darkness swallow up his anger.

* * *

Hinata turned the corner without stopping to catch her breath. She heard footsteps and she immediately ran down one alleyway. _You can't keep hiding forever. A voice echoed in her head. _

Despite her sore ankles, Hinata knew she would soon run out of alleyways to hide, or even to just run. Her surroundings felt like a labyrinth. Her pursuer was approaching every second while she stopped to catch her breath and horrified she realized that she was the game. The kill. The prey.

Her mind wobbled and moved to the next block. She frequently panned behind her shoulders. _Good no one on the left, or the right! _

For a moment she didn't hear the nefarious voices inside her head, but making sure she wasn't completely helpless, she felt a little more confident when she used this time to plant several bomb seals into the ground that would warn her the location of the perpetrator – assuming he didn't fly or travel like Spiderman.

Hinata Hyuga might not have the physical strength, but she had brains. During their missions outside Konoha, their squad often benefited to have a little innocent girl hatching up the biggest, not necessarily wickedest, but certainly beneficial schemes because of her careful attention to details.

She was just beginning to feel like she outwitted the predator, when **BOOOM! BANNGGG!**

The ground behind her cleaved and a figure was exposed in her traps. _Running away so soon? _The eery voice was near. Very near… She kept her byakugan in full view of her back, not knowing when to stop.

That was when she realized her mistake. She was too busy looking behind her.

_Bingo. You found me. _

ARGHHH. She snapped up straight from her position. And commanded her eyes to open with so much force, it started watering blurring her vision of the explosions, dark alleyways and the predator. It took her time to realize she was sitting alone under the bay windows of the Uchiha Manor with cold sweat.

She had never been this intimidated in her life. After taking several large gulps of air she wandered across the hallway toward the room across from hers.

Sasuke rolled over from one side of his bed to another, thinking of his encounter with Kabuto earlier in the day. Somehow still furious he didn't get his training as if a five year old. He cradled his head in his arms and thought of all the things he didn't deserve in the world when his door handle creaked.

Immediately he rolled over in a sleeping position, so he faced the ceiling with a shuriken in each hand, hidden strategically under the sheets.

Could it be a slave? _No. _He was positive none of them dared approach him at midnight unless they hoped for a kunai sticking out of their guts.

He watched as the figure carefully shut the door behind her. Yes, it was a her. He could tell by the gentle touch on the doorknob, and the unmistakable long hair trailing behind her shoulders.

"Um Sasuke?"

He sat up. "Hinata?" He furrowed his elegant eyebrows. "What is it?"

From the street lights from his window, she could see his naked chest heaving itself up from the covers. His well-toned abs tensed when she took a step closer. She took one glance at his muscular figure before commencing.

"I was wondering if I can sleep in your room," she said slowly, as if choosing her words wisely.

Seems like the sheep comes searching for lion. Hinata wasn't part of his fan club, wasn't anything near to a pink haired kunoichi he had the misfortune of knowing and yet here she was asking a question that blew his mind. Something must have scared the wits out of her for her to come this far. Nonetheless, he moved to the opposite side of the bed leaving her with as much space as possible.

"Hn." And that was her cue to climb on his king-sized mattress.

"Arigato." She was still shivering from the dream when she got on the bed and curled up like a cocoon near the edge of the bed. He knew there was something wrong with the way she winced uncomfortably and shuddered intermittingly, but didn't lay a hand on her.

When her breathing became softer, he draped a blanket over her back watching her sleep in the odd position.

It was when she rolled over in subconsiously searching for warmth that she curled up centimeters from his chest.

Sasuke almost forgot to breathe. Instead he laughed, ran his fingers through her hair to the back of her spine and felt her breath against his muscles. He rested his hand there before falling asleep.

For one night she had made him forget all about the mission.

* * *

**AN: I'm interchanging between updating this fic and another humor crackfic I've started (career explorations), so it will take some time. Meanwhile if you'd like, check it out on my profile - here's the summary: **

Summary: When all else fails, Pain resorts to his last plan: Akatsuki members must pursue their own careers. This is seven homicidal men we're talking about. Who will get hired first? The challenge is on.

Rating: T

Pairings: no SasuHina, but still worth checking out. It's purely Akatsuki humor

**Question for THIS fanfic: should Itachi appear at ALL? if you love me please review! TY :) **

Kiritori


	4. A washedout ego

**Chapter 4: A washed-out ego **

Rating: T

Summary: no one told Hinata that Neji was just a plain playboy, luckily she found out. It's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soul-mate and lover called Sasuke. Who can she trust?

Pairings: SasuHina...till death

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, or Sasuke or Hinata

**AN: **Ah one of the light-hearted chapters in this fic. I think I owe my thanks to **Uchiha Fan Forever**, **Loyal Reader123**, **Cheh**, **Mangekyo Prince**, **Ava**, **xoxo Ricebunny xoxo**, **Shinari**, **Gaaramino**, **Ryokudragon** and **Kittyrain** for reading this fic from head to tail. Without your enouragement and ideas, I think I would have abandoned this fic by now. SO seriously, I'm not spelling out your penname for nothing: I'm thanking you from the bottom of my heart. Keep up your support!

Also...if you are mentioned in the above or you are an avid SasuHina Supporter, I would like you to invite you as a SasuHina staff for my community and spread SasuHina domnation in Naruto Fanfics. Help spread the word of the cutest couple in Naruto History haha :) PM me if you're interested k?

Enough said...on with the story...

* * *

Hinata woke up in a completely different room with a scent, taste, feel that blew her mind. Before opening her eye, she cherished the cozy, hallowed autumn breeze across her cheeks and the heavenly pillow that cradled her head like a newborn baby. She didn't want to open her eyes; in fear the day's stress would overwhelm her. The ivory-eyed girl snuggled closer to the pillow inhaling its redolent, misty scent. That's when it happened…The pillow moved. The pillow seemed to actually shrivel away from her when her hand feathered across the edges. The astonished girl snapped her eyes open and had to keep herself from screaming bloody murder.

It took her maybe half a second to calm down, comprehending the scene before her. _What the hell did I do yesterday?_ She gathered her thoughts quickly. I was sleeping since I returned from Hiruzen. Then? The terrorizing dream that shook her brought about by an ominous predator. Then the inner-Hinata screams. Then…Her brain cells clicked into place.

"Can I sleep in your room?"

_I can't believe I actually said that!_ Though she was never involved in intimate relationships, and was somewhat new to the subject of love. Hinata knew that she was still a girl, and sleeping like this was totally off-limits for her, emphasized by her father and the entire clan.

She dared a glance at the object of her concern. The moving pillow was none other than compact muscle, complete with well-defined shoulders and…was that a six-pack? The hallowed autumn breeze was no less than the rhythmic breathing of the raven-haired boy that had one staunch arm resting on her spine. That was enough of a warning for her to "attempt" to worm out under those biceps.

"Attempt" was an understatement. After several of those, she breathed heavily through her nose, careful of keeping her captive asleep. If he woke up at this instant, she would have a lot of explaining to do. Hinata bit her lip desperately trying to conjure some course of action.

With her Byakugan she scanned the room for means of escape. The only objects within reach were a potted fern, an alarm clock, a lamp and a remote. She grinned.

She hastily picked up the remote Sasuke had informed her of yesterday. But stopped when she realized she had forgotten when button was 'maid service'.

Was it the Red or the yellow? She was sure she heard Sasuke say blue yesterday (Sasuke said red). She risked the blue.

Immediately a wooden bucket was emerging from a crack in the ceiling…._ohh no. Oh shit! _

Sasuke woke up perhaps one second before the disaster struck and was on top of her in a nanosecond.

**SPLASH!** Ice cold water rained on them. Rephrase: Ice cold water rained on The Uchiha Sasuke's bare back.

When the last drop emptied onto his bird-tail hair, he raised one eyebrow at the culprit under him.

"Ah…good morning Sasuke," she didn't know what to think. "-kun?" she added in an attempt to temper his anger.

Now that the sun was fully across the horizon, the glaze of water over his hair, back and chest was flickering. Despite his raised eyebrow, he looked like some holy being. The Byakugan-wielder couldn't help but suppress a giggle. "You know it's only Tuesday." When he didn't budge, she added, "Better get changed for school."

_This girl…_Sasuke narrowed her eyes deciding for the best means of revenge. _It didn't matter. _He thought. _She will be dead soon anyways. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun with your prey. _

Hinata stopped laughing, "W-what." Sasuke's smirk widened. She was expecting an angry lecture instead.

"On second thought, I wouldn't mind taking you to school in your PJs." He leaned uncomfortably close to her ear, "Princess Hinata."

Her shocked expression pleased him more, and before she chanced a glance at her PJs she was racing to the bathroom. Hinata was so employed in gaping at Uchiha's drenched form to realize her loss….white Pajamas and water? OHHH NO. not a good combination.

A slam of the bathroom door was heard.

_Phew! _She examined the soaked PJs. _At least it's only near the neck…_

The transparent circle was already expanding. She relaxed a little before hopping into the shower.

_It's Sasuke's own fault for leaving that button there in the first place. _

**8:17 am – Hiruzen Academy **

Hinata was digging for her timetable in her backpack outside History class. Their professor Hatake Kakashi had already begun the day's lecture. She was positive her and Sasuke needed to make an entrance sometime before the class ended. After all there was still more than half an hour left.

_Oh why did she have to have a class with Sasuke first thing in the morning? _It was a poor choice considering if they were early or late they would arrive together. She glanced to see what Sasuke was doing. He leaned against the hallway giving her a I-told-you-so-look.

_OK Hinata this is just a 17 minute late. No problem right? _She reached for the doorknob.

"Ah," Kakashi paused to greet Hinata. "Looks like you broke our record…our first late on the second day."

She could tell despite the sensei's warm smile, he was not pleased and was looking for a passable excuse.

"Um…Watashi…" (watashi means "I" or "me")

"She was with me," Sasuke followed through the door and now every nerd in the room had their eyes on him. _The Uchiha Sasuke? Late on the second day of school? With Hinata Hyuga? This MUST be the turn of the century. _

While the class gaped at him as if he had committed a horrible crime, Sasuke calmly addressed the white-haired man. "My apologies sensei, but Hinata-san was in a state of torpor when she crossed the street near the market when a van nearly took her." He closed his eyes as if picturing the moment. "I was fortunate to warn her before the accident."

Hinata knew he would think of a reasonable excuse. But this! This was far from what anyone would imagine to be specious and unreasonable. A detailed excuse, lie whichever you prefer…was briefed without a stutter, a slight pink on the cheeks or nervous hand-fiddling. No wonder they called him the **Uchiha Prodigy.**

Kakashi seemed to have taken in the hint that this was serious as well. Nevertheless, the genius sensei surveyed his expressions for any hint of inaccuracy in his excuse, but found none.

"Well, if that's the case then I will have no reason to report this," he nodded to confirm with Sasuke. "However, I would like the two of you to remain for detention after school. It's only fair that a late is treated like a late." Kakashi smiled.

The raven-haired boy was ready to protest, but at Hinata's urgent glance, he nodded and took his seat.

"As I was saying. Hiruzen's name descend from the third Hokage of our village. Sarutobi Hiruzen who not only mentored the three legendary saanins, but saved our village from a deadly attack..."

Hinata madly scribbled her notes at the back of the classroom. _Luckily I'm saved from a record. Father will kill me once he finds out about this! Detention doesn't sound so bad compared to a nasty record right? If only I didn't press that retarded button. Why does Sasuke keep that button there anyways? What use did it have? _She glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes who looked as stoic as ever eyes boring into Kakashi.

She returned to her notes when a slip of paper fluttered on her notes. It was Sasuke's handwriting alright.

**You're so dead**

Hinata's snowy eyes snapped up at Sasuke. _You're the one who had that button in the first place! _She clutched her pen and scribbled back.

**Then why do you have that blue button there in the first place? **

Sasuke sniggered when he read the message. _And she dares to ask me when she pressed it in the first place. _

**None of your business **

Now that Hinata shifted to writing messages and reading Sasuke's expression, her attention left her history notes and to cheering Sasuke up from the detention notice.

**It won't even leave a record. Why so bitter? **

_Was the girl crazy? Demented? _Sasuke wrote his answer without looking at her…

**I have never been in detention in my life. Thanks for nothing. **

Just when he looked up from his notes, the white paintbrush-haired man swooped in on them. "Having fun Uchiha?"

All color left Sasuke's face.

"Well! Tell you what! I think the two of you would have_ more_ fun with an extra hour of detention. What do you say?"

Sasuke didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the class.

Lunch greeted Sasuke with hamburger and fries. He hated the change in the school lunch menu from eastern to western cuisine. He hated the fact he was in detention (with an extra hour thanks to a less-than-genius someone). He hated how he wasn't somewhere else being productive. He hated the fact he was here at all. He was in a revolting, prestigious private school that taught him absolutely nothing about life or better accomplishing his grand revenge. It was all for Konoha's loyalty, Lady Hokage's trust and Hinata's life.

He bit down on his hamburger when a certain blonde-head appeared out of thin air.

"SASUKE!" He hollered. "I haven't seen you in AGES!" Oh the epiphany.

"You saw me yesterday dobe," Sasuke choked down his hamburger fast before the blonde could snatch it from his hands. By the time Naruto had arrived, half the school was peering from at them from their respective tables in the cafeteria. Indeed…Naruto's odd position on the cafeteria table and Sasuke's petrifying glares at the blonde teenager was enough to attract attention from even outside of Hiruzen.

"Aw man if feels like forever! So what's up with the freshman speech and all?"

"Nothing. They asked to read off the page."

Naruto leaned on one hand resting on the table. "I wish I did that," he said as if in a fantasy. "Then people would fall at my feet, granny Tsunade would appoint for the next Hokage and Hinata-chan," (the idiot actually blushed…), "would be all over me! HAHAHA!"

Sasuke retreated with his lunch tray to the garbage can with the hyperactive teenager close at his heels. "Wouldn't that be perfect?"

The Uchiha shut his eyes, "it would be if you didn't score the lowest out of all the applicants."

Naruto blanched and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Sasuke calmly emptied his fries into the trash, restraining the urge to smack Naruto with the lunch tray.

"You left your results at Ichiraku Ramen. Someone must have picked it up and posted it over the internet."

Naruto was too busy trying to form sentences with random words he was uttering. "But…I….NOO. it can't…."

Sasuke calmly left the blonde man to fend for himself in the middle of the cafeteria looking like he wet his pants.

* * *

**Detention with Kakashi **

When the dismissal bell rang, Sasuke made no effort to leave his seat in his last class of the day. Even he was a little shocked when his former genin sensei announced his detention. Sasuke was sure the white-haired pervert knew what he was up to: making excuses. Even though the excuses he used were never repeated, complete with extreme detail and a persuasive tone, Kakashi knew deep down that he was lying. It was Sasuke's bad luck he was also his former sensei who babysat Naruto, Sakura and him during training, low rank missions and Chuunin exams. The man pretty much knew Sasuke's habits inside out.

Sasuke sighed and packed his bags for his detention making a mental note not to allow Hinata to sleep in his room ever again. She was like a walking accident zone, and if he – The Uchiha Sasuke – wasn't giving her 100% of his attention, she was bound to explode and take down everything or everyone in the vicinity. She was vicious indeed.

When he traipsed into the history room, he made sure to sit at the opposite corner of the room to the Hyuga girl who was unpacking her notes.

"Good afternoon. I'm glad you two can make it."

The Sharingan-wielder mentally snorted. _Yea right, if I didn't "make it", you're bound to drag me by my collars here from wherever I might be. _Sasuke thought.

"Since I still have tests waiting to be marked, I'd like you to do me a favor of…" He pulled out a crunched sheet from his chest pocket. "Purchasing these items and bringing them back to me before –"he craned his neck for the clock. "Nine. Oh I'd hate for teenagers to be wandering the street past nine." He beamed at Hinata.

Before he had "handed" the note over, Sasuke had snatched it from his fingers and comprehended the information while tracing his fingertips over the note. Judging by his disgusted expression that deepened with every second, the young girl knew this definitely was not her ideal detention. But then again, with Kakashi, nothing was really ideal.

"You want us to buy your groceries?" Sasuke said incredulously. Hinata looked impatient and scanned the note in Sasuke's hand.

"You want us to do your laundries?" Hinata gasped in shock.

"…and dishes?" Sasuke folded his arms.

"Well…I do have many tests to go through…" Kakashi read Sasuke's expression and added. "Don't tell me you're thinking of running out on me."

"I thought this was supposed to be a detention."

"Of course it is. Detention is about learning what you've done wrong. I really don't think you'll learn _anything_ just sitting _here_ until nine. But if you don't complete those tasks (he pointed to the parchment he handed Sasuke) by nine, that should teach you a great deal about time management. If you know what I mean Sasuke."

Hinata glanced from Kakashi's threatening eyes to Sasuke's death glare and back.

"Ah, then Sasuke I think we'd better get going." Hinata's gentle voice pierced the sullen atmosphere. When that didn't work, she gently tugged Sasuke's arm.

"Hn. I won't need until nine." He glared at the white-haired professor.

"The earlier the better," Kakashi turned his back on the Uchiha genius and Sasuke was out of the room in less than a second.

* * *

**4:15 pm Detention **

Hinata's didn't dare speak to the man in front of her. She could tell by the clenched fists and brisk pace he was walking at that the Uchiha was angry; his ego was deflating with each second that passed. The ivory-eyed girl glanced down at the to-do list trying to piece out which task they should accomplish first. But since Kakashi was never punctual or organized, she figured it wouldn't matter where they began…

**Kakashi's to do list: **

_1. Weekly groceries: a carton of milk, some peaches, some grapes, carrots and cheese. Freshly made icecream at the Shinobi Slab, five bowls of Ichiraku ramen-to-go. _

_2. Laundry: pick up funeral suits from the dry wash, empty laundry baskets, and purchase two white towels. _

_3. Kitchen: empty sink of dishes, fridge clean up and vacuum floors. _

_4. Pressure wash all windows_

_5. Water the lawn _

_6. Pick up a copy of Icha Icha paradise sequel #3_

"Um…Sasuke?" Hinata ventured. "Your car is over there." She pointed at the silver Lamborghini that took her to school.

"It won't be necessary since all the shops on that sheet are in one area." She was surprised he answered her at all.

"Okay," She smiled encouragingly. "First stop: the marketplace."

To bystanders, the two students in detention were no more than teenagers out for a gulp of fresh air; one timid shadow trailing a robust figure in the sunset. But was detention really a walk in the park?

Though Sasuke was 110% confident he would accomplish all tasks on the sheet before 9:00 pm, he did not admit the fact he had never once entered the marketplace to shop for groceries. When he was younger, his mother would stop the vegetable stalls and supermarkets before dinner, but Sasuke himself had never picked out a single item. Now that he was older, he was the survivor and heir to the clan since Itachi took leave, he had slaves, maids, butlers to do the very task he loathed: shopping. It was a interminable and often time-consuming act that accomplished nothing, but drivel precious time. Time the Uchiha heir needed to train.

Hinata on the other hand had several occasions where she had accompanied a slave in the Hyuga household for shopping. It was mainly because of her picky diet that she needed to choose certain components of her meal herself, but it was never out of curiosity. Unlike her friend Tenten, she was an indoor type.

When it came for their first task, the overconfident Sasuke and the cautious Hinata was not the best prepared for the challenges of a grocery shopper.

Their first challenge was witnessed as an amiable mother with a six-year old child approaching the owner of a vegetable stall. After the woman spoke for 30 seconds, Sasuke and Hinata took back the word "amiable".

"Are you SERIOUS? Two dollars per pound?"

"Well. It's the average price these days-" the owner didn't get to finish.

"that's ridiculous, last week was still One fifty, and look at these carrots they're…they're not even fresh anymore with the skin peeling and all." Sasuke thought the carrots looked just fine.

"Nope. I won't settle for anything other than two per pound."

"Be reasonable…."

"This is the best price I tell you…"

"FINE. But mark my words I will never buy from your stall EVER again." The "amiable" mother threw down a five dollar bill and snatched the bag of carrots in one arm before strutting off with her daughter.

Sasuke blinked. Two dollars? Seriously? He had only heard of the term "haggle" as a negotiation between the stall owner and the customer…But this more than what he expected. Infuriated customers who looked murderously at stall owners and stall owners who sent death glares back at their customers. He blinked again and walked up to the cramped stall.

"I would like a few carrots." He stated in contrast to the enraged woman.

* * *

**8:30 pm **

"How much time do we have left?"

Sasuke flipped his cellphone from his pockets, "thirty minutes."

Hinata ran her fingers through her tangled blue hair and looked frustratingly at the nonchalant boy before her. "One…last…task." She panted as she slid to her knees on Kakashi's lawn. Despite Sasuke's physical training, he was exhausted from the housework that he had never paid attention to in all sixteen years of his life. He leaned against the fence watching the weary girl pull out the crunched and ripped parchment from her pocket.

"Looks like we have to pick up a copy of…" She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up quizzically at the figure leaning on the fence.

"Hn?" He cocked his head.

The poor girl blushed as she muttered the unspeakable words.

"Icha Icha paradise sequel."

The moment they entered Chapters, Sasuke wanted nothing, but to return to where he had come from.

"I can't go in there," was his excuse.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Sasuke this is detention." She reminded him. "**our **detention."

When he didn't budge, Hinata secured his arm and marched straight to the place he least wanted to be. **Now which section would you find Icha Icha Paradise's sequel? It didn't take a genius to figure out. **

"I'll wait here," he stopped as the word ROMANCE appeared in bold letters in front of him. "Hurry and grab the book." He gave Hinata a gentle push and she walked obediently down the row of materials that made her blush.

She paused when at the end of the row. _Aha! Icha Icha Paradise the sequel: bringing you the latest from our renowned…sex therapist? _

Hinata screamed and dropped the book. Sasuke who was glancing absentmindedly around him raced to her side and picked up the book. He didn't hesitate to read the title as well…his face turned pale with each word but didn't drop the novel.

He was just about to turn around when a particular pink-haired girl caught his eye. She was apparently reading off the back of a vampire novel when she squeaked at the thing in Sasuke's hand. She dropped her vampire novel and danced over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! What a pleasant surprise…I didn't know you came to read in the evening as well." She winked at him. He winced.

"Sakura…it's not what you think! I'm buying this for a friend-" He was cut off by Sakura's high-pitched shriek, "OHH GIRLS. LOOK I FOUND IN THE ROMANCE SECTION."

Before Hinata had a chance to see where the stomping of high-heels came from, Sasuke had already grabbed her wrist and whispered one word in her ear.

"**Run." **

* * *

**AN: **This was really an escape from reality. But rest assured, Sasuke will be plotting his kill next chapter...watch out Hinata...

NO more lightheartedness from now on. It's life or death.

Comments? Ideas? Criticism? Throw them at me.


	5. Lucifer

**Chapter 5: Lucifer **

Rating: T

Summary: No one told Hinata that Neji was just a plain playboy, but luckily she found out. It's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soul-mate and lover called Sasuke. Who can she trust?

Pairings: SasuHina

Disclaimer: do you even need to ask? No, of course I don't own Naruto.

**AN: **warning: gory and explicitly violent. *rubs temples* I apologize to any Neji fans prior to this chap. he's acting all antagonistic and horrible, but I don't have anything against him. He used to be a fav character actually, I'm just bored with Neji being himself...that's where this story comes in.

* * *

The paintbrush-haired sensei nearly collapsed in astonishment when the pair arrived when the clock's minute hand reached twelve. Not a second late or a second early. But that wasn't what made him gasp in shock, beady eyes searching for the object of his concern. He sighed with relief at the sight of an insignificant yellow novel in Sasuke's right hand. The man looked as if he had been waiting his entire life for the novel and he greeted them by walking in their direction (which didn't happen often...unless…).

"I see you managed to complete your assignment," he faked a smile and running one hand through his ashy hair and the other reaching out instinctively for the sequel.

"Hn." Sasuke moved the novel out of his out Kakashi's reach. "My money back if you will." The raven-haired boy delivered him a handful of receipts.

"Right," the sensei pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Sasuke hesitated before doing some quick algebra to determine the change. The young Hyuga stood and watched still catching her breath.

Their ten-minute sprint had felt to be a marathon. When Sasuke clasped her wrist and escaped at the petrifying sight of a brigade of girls flooding out of Chapters and onto the dark streets fully armed with pink autograph notepads, cell phones to alert their fan-friends and cameras! Cameras! Because of this, Sasuke had thrown his jacket over her head in hope of protecting her identity and most importantly their roommate relationship. Hinata had pledged to keep her mouth shut about five times to Sasuke and she wasn't about to breach the promise just yet. If she still wanted to attend Hiruzen…if she still wanted to see his father smile…she had no choice but to keep her lips sealed that she was living with *ahem* The Sasuke Uchiha.

Her thoughts shattered when her history sensei picked up the sequel gingerly wearing a sly expression. "I can't believe I'm holding a copy of the sequel. Gai will be sooo jealous."

When the captivated sensei left them alone in the room so that he could admire the beauty of the novel that took two teenagers half an hour to obtain from a bookstore with raving fan girls, Sasuke decided that they were dismissed. They didn't even get a polite "arigatou" from the sensei, but then again it was a detention and there was no one to thank.

"We're going Hinata." The Hyuga girl heard her name and followed her detention partner out the class. She peered at the clock before leaving. It was already 9:50 pm and neither Sasuke or Hinata ate. Mindful of the fact she still had an overwhelming amount of homework, she quickened her pace.

* * *

That night the arcane hunter was there again waiting just for her in the labyrinth of secret passages and devious hallways. This time, she was more familiar with the place so she could easily twist into one alleyway knowing the next route she was going to take. It served as an advantage to her in many ways. Her heart beat was slower which meant the adrenaline rush wouldn't overtake her ability to think. The swift Hyuga heir was preparing booby traps faster than she could imagine. At each end of the alleyway, she would calmly mark the ground with a minute white "x" warning her that she had already passed the area and was ready to find a new hiding spot.

_Back again so soon my dear? _

She shuddered and understood it as her cue to move to the next alleyway…and the next…

_Death will be sweet for an angel like you. Why not embrace it? _

Hinata didn't dare make a sound, but continued marking the ground with her kunai while positioning her shurikens in strategic places. Who was the man? Yes…she was sure it was a man's voice. Low, mocking and arrogant…hmm it didn't feel so strange after she heard it so many times. In fact, it sounded familiar; the hunter had a tone similar to that of someone close to her…she struggled to weave her thoughts together. Why couldn't she remember? It sounded so familiar…

Suddenly she was running again because the footsteps at the back of her mind was growing sharper, distinctive and with a faster pace each second. Hinata panicked and checked the next alleyway – this one that blood-colored walls. She gulped but didn't slow down.

_I'm coming for you…_

The voice flooded back to her and this time she stopped dead in her tracks. She knew who the voice belonged to. It was…

_Tag. You're it. _

The masculine figure was behind her, arms closed around her waist pulling her close to his surprisingly warm body. She was almost relieved for a second that he didn't thrust her against a wall or send her flying into the concrete ground. But her relief dissolved when the chill of a kunai was felt at her neck.

_No. Please, I still…want to live. _

She was gasping for arm now and the kunai was ever so close she was sure she was going to burst out in tears any second. That's when a swift movement allowed the hard metal to pierce her throat. She could taste the iron and salt bubbling in her throat…

AHHHHHHH!This time she actually screamed with her back against the cold walls; the cold walls not of the alleyway, but of her own room in the Uchiha Manor. The abrupt scream was followed by a sharp opening of the door and a tense, masculine figure stepped through the entrance. His eyes overwhelmed with confusion as he found the girl leaning at one corner of the room clutching the blankets protectively against her chest. There was a moment of silence and after debating whether it was a good idea to approach the frightened shadow, Sasuke finally gave in and sat next to her on the bed acting like the gentleman that never was.

"Hey. What's up." He sighed and tried to capture her eyes.

With one statement, Hinata was frozen in fear. The man that had attacked her, the one that was comforting her, was the very same one and it had taken her a while to relate the two together. One part of her mind convinced her that was only a dream…an incubus. But the other half of her brain was saying otherwise. The nightmare had seemed so real, she could hardly distinguish it from reality. Was she hallucinating?

Without second thoughts, she had tackled the boy to the bed and was sobbing in his chest.

The murderer, the savior…She was unconsciously hugging both at the same time. It didn't matter anymore to her, she needed someone…anyone. And if this was who it was, she didn't mind.

Sasuke eyes widened as the timid, resourceful girl that had been so determined to move out of the Hyuga compound was now in a tangle of tears and cold sweat.

He promised himself he wouldn't kill her until the right time. But time for him was slipping away with each 24 hour they spend together. He mentally calmed himself. _There are still four days left. That's enough for you for you sever your ties with this girl. _

He looked down at the poor thing sobbing in his chest and could only run his fingers through her hair whispering "It's all right" over and over again.

* * *

She woke before the sun had risen, wondering how her position was worse from that of the first night.

She had one leg thrown over that of Sasuke's, her cheek nuzzling his collarbone and one arm across his chest in a needy fashion. Instinctively, she moved the offending hand from his chest, but what was worse felt the weight of an arm on her spine tighten at her touch. She wasn't sure if he was awake, but her touch was so feathery that it was almost impossible to detect. The bastard! The bastard and his god-like body.

This time she held her breath and slowly, cautiously removed her legs from his wondering how in a mere eight hours from her nightmare, she was sprawled on top of him. She was sure _any _girlwould love to be in her state right now, admiring his well-defined abs and handsome expression. She stole a look at his face – so serene as if nothing could disturb his peace; his usual frown was smoothed out and his cheekbones were relaxed in a way that gave off an unutterable attractiveness.

To her dismay, her admiration of the angelic face soon dissolved as the Uchiha woke up to find himself equally amused. His eyes darted to the woman resting on his shoulder looking thoughtfully at her rosy cheeks and wide pearl eyes.

"Good morning," he said.

"ah…umm morning." She avoided his eyes.

"This is an interesting sleeping position you're accustomed to." He glanced from Hinata's shocked expression to her body sprawled on top of him.

She quickly removed her head from his shoulders and tried to smooth herself out, "Sorry." He just smirked and when she tried to pull herself away, he switched their positions, so he was leaning on his side looking down at the blushing girl.

"No remotes today?" He said seductively.

She smiled, "You wish. Go back to sleep." She blushed crimson and pulled the cover over her glowing face playfully. Sasuke lowered himself back down and closed his eyes sleepily. _Why did Hinata have to wake up at six every morning? _

When he felt the tiny body squirm beside him, he returned his arm behind her back and pulled her back into the position they were five minutes ago, "Go to sleep." He murmured and Hinata's head appeared hesitantly from under the covers and rested near his neck. "Yes prince Sasuke." She said in an annoyed tone. Hinata was sure he was going to give her another lecture on sticking with just "sasuke", but to her amazement, he just sighed allowing the silence to drawl on.

"Hinata," he said. "What if I'm not the prince?" His voice lowered and was almost nostalgic.

She gave him a questioning look, trying to read his mind but to no avail. "What do you mean?" Well this was unheard of from Sasuke, his expression so vacant as if he was in a different realm.

"What if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm…Lucifer?" He chose his words carefully. (Lucifer = Devil's angel or devil himself).

"Then I would be thankful," she said softly. "Because when god wasn't there, you were."

With that, she snuggled in closer and was asleep again.

Once the Hyuga's breathing evened out, his mind returned to planning his kill. He had to keep himself from smirking as he had gained her consummate trust. As of now, there were only a handful of people who knew Hinata's stay at the Uchiha manor – he mentally listed himself, Hinata, and the house slaves. He was rather content that not even Neji was aware of this piece of detail which gave the Uchiha a huge advantage. Any source of protection was out of reach. He was the only one she could lean on.

Which lead Sasuke to the assassination…only three days remained which meant he had to form his plan soon. The thought of drowning her had crossed his mind; it was silent, quick and effective. Sometimes he had wished he could just finish her in the manor; but that would not only bring commotion from slaves and neighbors. Orochimaru's last words reverberated in his mind. _If you cause a disturbance, Konoha's with knock on our doors. _He closed his eyes and cursed under his breath, "Easy for you to say."

* * *

**...At Hiruzen... **

"I'll see you after school then," She packed her notes and headed for the exit in much higher spirits than that of the previous day. Despite her nightmare, she was free from detention. Free from _Kakashi's _detention she told herself.

She was just about to head to her next class when a certain white eyed genius by his locker made a beeline for her. The adrenaline rush was strong and she was pulled by her legs in the opposite direction. It's never too late for a washroom break right? Wrong.

"Hinata," His voice rang somewhere behind her. She was so concentrated on escaping that she didn't even hear him drop the usual suffix. She could have asked _Why are you here? What do you want? Why can't you leave me be? Don't you think you've had enough? _

But she settled with, "Yes?"

"This is the first time anyone's said no to me before," Neji held onto her shoulders in a forceful grip and turned her around they were face to face. Gathering her courage, she glared back into his pale eyes, so unlike her own. They were menacing and all mockery disappeared. Hinata's breathing almost stopped – she had never seen his cousin this angry.

"I thought I'd have your cooperation, but clearly," he tightened his death-grip on her shoulders for emphasis. "I was wrong."

Hinata didn't know what to respond, she spend a few seconds reading his malicious expression that petrified her. He was serious. Dead serious.

"Neji let go! You're hurting me," She looked in the other direction but his iron palm never left her shoulders.

"You've been a very bad girl, Hinata…"

"What? Because you didn't get your way this time?"

"Oh but I always have," He smirked oblivious to her pain. "and..I think I need to teach you some manners."

"Not this time. I will never-"

"You forgot how easily I got convinced _your _father of the inheritance," he smiled a sardonic, cruel smile. "And this is just the beginning."

"Don't you dare talk about father that way or I'll…"

Neji's inched closer and whispered, "Or you'll what?" He almost dared her to continue and when angry tears hung at the corner of her eyes he let her go forcefully.

"This time you'll learn everything…_my_ way." He gave one last revolting glance at the frozen girl before taking off.

Hinata's shoulders ached, but that was nothing compared to his words that struck her numb and stung with every second. She glanced at her watch and decided it was already too late to go to her second class.

After school, Hinata quickly shoved her textbooks into her lockers and slammed the metal frames hastily. It had been an unjustifiably long day. She wondered how her sprightly mood from the morning had evaporated into nothingness. She also wondered how the person who used warm her heart was now the very same person who dissolved it.

She found herself pacing around the Hiruzen Campus in frustration. What was she to Neji? And how far will he go to lure her back to his side? Hinata told herself it wouldn't happen. She had no business with him. Why couldn't a genius like him get it? After ruining her childhood, she wasn't about to let him ruin high school as well. There was just no way.

Just when she had confirmed her feelings, she spotted a crowd of burly teenagers exiting the gym. She peered anxiously to check if Sasuke had arrived with the crew. She sighed when the raven-haired man was nowhere in sight. _What am I thinking? There's at least another hour before I get back home. _She thought wearily. _Wait. Did I just call the Uchiha Manor…home? _She caught herself and mentally declared that it would never slip her mind the she was right about her late ride, she wasn't aware who the group of about six teenagers was approaching. When their shadows grew larger, her brow arched and fixed her eyes on them. There was not doubt now…they were 8 meters apart…6…4

She deactivated her Byakugan just as they stopped.

"You're Hyuga right?" One man with tangy hair glared down at the confused girl.

"Yes…"

"Come with us."

"Actually I have my ride-"

"That can be arranged. Follow me." From the intensity of his glare, she could tell it wasn't a request. It was the type of command that spoke of consequences.

She hesitantly pushed her legs in their direction and they were off. When they left the campus, Hinata crossed her arms, "Now are you going to tell me what business you have?"

The tangy haired man sighed, "Stop being so troublesome. Sasuke's severely injured on this B-rank mission Tsunade recently assigned him." With one look he added monotonously. "Now, will you come with me or not?"

"But I saw him just this morning-"

"He was away in the afternoon."

Hinata bit her bottom lip nervously. _Was Sasuke really on a mission, he never told her about? But did it matter? _If he was injured, the least she could do was bring him to the hospital right? The perplexed girl nodded and trailed behind the six menacing men out through the gate of Konoha unaware of their sly smirk curling into broad grins.

When they neared a clearing, an arm clasped her wrist attempting to thrust her into the ground. Hinata sensing the change activated her bloodline trait that saved her from the violent blow.

"…where's Sasuke?" She narrowed her eyes at the man who had nearly snapped her wrist.

The muscular figure exchanged glances with the tangy-haired man and laughed sardonically.

"Are you stupid? If you really want to know…" In less flash he was behind her pounding her to the dirt ground. The speed of the blow was alarming – out-timing even her Byakugan. She sleeved the dirt off her face and knew she was not wrong to suspect them. Was it all too late? Her mind started racing for escape plans. _You can do this Hinata. All you need is a little more time. _Stupid heartbeat! It was pounding against her chest like a hammer and with every second that passed it served only as a distraction.

She pulled herself up gracefully, unexpected by the six brawny men, and pressed on, "I do want to know."

The tangy-haired man just smirked, "You really are stupid. Maybe you should ask Uchiha himself when you get back to Hiruzen…" He moved closer. "If you get back that is."

With her Byakugan she quickly panned her surroundings. The clearing was at least two kilometers from the village gates and judging by the tall shrubbery and sycamore trees, she had a chance of escape. Six men…One with a sword, the other two equipped with kunai and the last three with…no weapons? Her Byakugan told her they weren't foreign enemies. In fact, they might just be from Konoha. Then…why would they target _her? _Her train of thoughts didn't make much sense. Who would attack her from the village?

When the six of them attacked at once, she was starting to feel less confident. Transformation Jutsu might save her once, but that didn't mean she could hold them off forever. She was still deep in thoughts when she felt a heavy metal land on her back. Warm liquid seeped down her shirt, through her spine and she was mentally cursing herself for being so careless as to comply with the reason for taking her here. _Sasuke was the reason. She was eager to return his favors…maybe too eager. _

She winced when she removed the shuriken and continued to hide behind the leafy shrubs. For a moment she was suddenly unaware of her surroundings and was falling through emptiness with a face in front of her. A face with the same silver eyes and emblem engraved on his shirt. _Neji? Genjutu? _

Her hand formed the counter-jutsu sign, however didn't activate it. She wanted to hear what he said.

"You're too weak. You don't even deserve to be called a Hyuga," he sniggered. "I hope you learned your lesson this time. Because you're nothing without me."

"Kai," she panted and forced herself up. _It wasn't genjutsu. The very face that had condescended her was inches from her own. _

This time Hinata didn't wait for him to harass her, she took two firm steps and whipped him on the face with the palm of her hand.

Normally Neji would have gripped her arm in an instant, but astonished he didn't budge. And only when he felt the blow did his gentle-fist his own cousin to a tree. She whimpered at the pain on her back. More warm liquid and bruises. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

But nothing came. She tentatively opened her eyes and caught sight of the tiny red and white emblem that resembled a fan.

_Sa-su-ke? _No sound came from her.

The clearing, the ferns, the six men blurred in front of her and she closed her eyes.

"Uchiha huh? Mind your own business."

"She is my business," a calm voice replied. "It's only natural for student representatives to take care of their classmates. I see choosing you was a mistake."

"Don't fuck with me Uchiha. You wouldn't lift a finger if she was _your _cousin."

With a white flash, a loud thud of a tree, and a monstrous-sized dent in the clearing and a thousand birds flutter out of sight…all was quiet again.

"I'll deal with her another day," A voice drawled. "but mark my words Uchiha you'll regret ever messing with me."

"Hn. We'll see about that."

The fair-haired man lowered his kunai, but didn't dare deactivate his Kekkei Genkei in case the enraged Hyuga heir returned for more. _That isn't likely. _He thought. _But better safe than sorry. _

He turned on his heels to leave when he noticed the disheveled figure at the root of the tree. With his Sharingan he examined her injured body. Several large scratches and bruises were evident on her arms. And blood? He resuscitated himself. _This was the perfect opportunity. Yes. _

_Now was the moment to end her suffering for her and with a corpse this far from Konoha, he would be cleared of all suspicion. _He never expected the mission to be this easy.

The girl was still unconscious from her cousin's blow across her stomach. Before he could restrain his euphoria, Sasuke was inching forward. His fingers moved into his pockets and played with the kunai that would soon send Hinata to her maker.

He smirked and knelt down beside the unconscious girl. _This was it! The moment… _

Before he had even removed his hand from his weapons pocket, her eyes blinked open…

Silver eyes met Obsidian for the last time.

* * *

**AN: **I don't know if I'm going to live another day to finish this fanfic. Seriously. I don't see many reviews - which tells me not a lot of people are actually reading fanfiction anymore :( a little sad to be honest.

Well this is your story; tell me what you want. should I continue? (If you think I shouldn't: then Hinata **will **die. since i have to end the story somehow...)

Kiritori


	6. If Time could Heal

**Chapter 6: If Time could Heal**

Disclaimer: pfft owns nothing

Summary: Nobody told Hinata that Neji was just a plain playboy, luckily she found out. It's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soul-mate and lover named Sasuke on the same day. Who can she trust?

Ratings: T

Pairings: Sasuke/Hinata. Slight Tenten/Neji

**AN:** OK. I let Hinata live...for now. Here are some answers to your questions dear readers:

**You can't kill Hinata because the genre is romance/humor.** Um I can easily change to romance/tragedy if that's what you want.

**Why is the genre humor? **Because there's a LOT of ironies ironically: Hinata thinks Sasuke is her savior, Sasuke is an assasin. 'nough said.

**Do you need ideas on how to finish the fanfic?** Of course I do. Every writer needs inspirations and ideas. So don't be shy: share your ideas through reviews or PMs

**Why does Orochimaru need Hinata dead? **You guessed right, it has something to do with the Byakugan. But you're not going to find out yet =P

**Grammar/Spelling? **Most times I'm OK. I just don't _proofread. _SIGH. I really should be...since I'm currently a FULL IB candidate.

* * *

The moment their eyes locked, a chill ran through the Uchiha's veins. His eyes glowed red and she was unconscious again in an instant. Images flashed through his skull. It began with the night he was racing through the dim streets of Konoha late from training. He clutched his satchel and peeked through the window frame to see bodies submerged in pools of blood.

"Ottousan…Okasann." Then the bold, armored body of his own brother. The images melted away and he was now at Ichiraku paying for a petit girl who slurped her ramen loudly. He caught sight of her blue hair that was court but carried the same scent as the person in front of him. Sasuke's knees hit the ground with immense force and he was clutching his raven hair gasping for air. _DAMN IT. What's wrong with the curse mark now? I thought I can control it 100%, but why….? _He was shaking while he glanced at the innocent girl. _It's her eyes...she's making me remember everything from the past. My past. Our past. _

When he finally stilled himself, he reached again for the kunai in his pocket, but couldn't. Her facial features had reminded him of his own mother. Her bangs, her silky hair and her eyes especially – though not onyx like his mother – had the same worried and hurt look.

He cursed Hinata first, then Orochimaru for assigning him the ridiculous mission, and at last he cursed himself for everything.

Hinata woke up in a haze. Her head was throbbing, her eyes clouded with debris and an especially stinging pain near her spinal cord. But aside from all that she was now staring into a pair of ebony eyes that traced the unevenness in her breath. The boy arched an elegant eyebrow and removed his hand from his pocket. Suddenly, staunch arms closed in on her waist and he swiftly moved her frail body into his arms. Hinata panicked and tightened her hold on his sleeve stained with blood.

"W-where are you taking me?"

The boy's eyebrows were stiff as he moved her closer to his body, "We're going home."

Hinata paused but couldn't help asking, "Your home?" her winced when he lifted her off the ground "Or mine?"

The boy didn't speak but just looked down at the weird girl, leaving the mystery unsolved.

Sasuke wandered across the lawn and through the threshold with the feather-light woman in his arms. Upon his entrance, two maids had already positioned themselves on either side of the Uchiha heir, but with the infuriated glare, they retreated for the kitchen leaving the man alone to hoist the unconscious body up the marble staircase. As if he was lifting a mere pillow, he effortlessly reached the second floor and positioned her on the mattress in his room. But the oldest Hyuga was in no condition to sleep so she dangled her feeble legs over the edges of his bed, staring up at him as if a lost puppy. A cherry-red blotch caught his eye and he watched the modicum expand on the white bed sheets.

"Wait here." He left the room for a minute or so and was back with a soaked towel in one hand.

"Take off your shirt," he said stoically.

"W-what?" it came out as a squeak.

"Your bleeding," he focused on her stained shirt unable to account for what had happened before he saw Neji knock her unconscious.

"I can do it myself," She interjected and began to rise up to meet Sasuke's glares.

That was when the youngest Uchiha decided to meet her feminine independence with his male dominance. He leaned forwards; a little close for her comfort.

"I don't _care_ if you can do it or not," his voice lowered an octave. "_Take. It. Off_. _Now…_"

"_No." _She glared right back.

"So you want me to do it for you," he rolled his eyes and clutched the hem of her grimy shirt.

"I'm…" She stopped his hand in horror and gulped. "…self-conscious." Ah, that answers the question.

"Then hold your shirt to your chest. I'll turn around." He leaned back and Hinata heaved a mental sigh as she watched the prodigy did what he said.

She was shivering when her spoke again, "I'm done." Tentatively she watched him turn her around by her shoulders and begin dabbing around her wound. The water wasn't piercing cold as she had expected. Hinata was relieved for a short time before disaster struck again.

She let out a shriek from the back of her lungs as the soaked texture glided over her injury. Hinata hugged her legs and moved five inches away from the worried Uchiha. He gave her an encouraging look as if to apologize.

He sat cross-legged on the bed, with more care this time he worked around the wound and was even patient when the girl closed her eyes and bit her lips feverishly. He would wait for a few seconds after she whimpered and continued until her back was relaxed. Hinata felt a rush of gratitude for the boy beside her. Ever since moving out of the compound, she had felt depleted and paranoid. Always on the move, always hiding and always afraid that if she revealed any weakness, there would be consequences. But with Sasuke, she didn't have to hide because he'd take her for who she was.

She felt safe. She felt cared for.

Once the ointment was applied and bandaged. He shut the first aid kit and watched her lie back down on his pillow and fall into an uneasy sleep.

_This time, you win…But next time, you won't. _

His lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Hinata rubbed her eyes open when the alarm beeped irritatingly. She had such refreshing night; no hunter to fear, no 'hide and seek' game to escape from. She slapped the alarm clock – at least what she thought – and met a handful of ebony hair. The Hyuga gaped at the Uchiha Sasuke in shock. She had forgotten they were still in _his _room.

".Hell." He half-whispered in his sleep. Her hand retreated fast, but his was faster. He brought the long, pert fingers to his sight and narrowed his eyes at them.

"You have got _some _guts," he talked to her hand.

She laughed and wiggled her hand away, "Oops. I guess I burst your bubble." She replied nonchalantly.

Sasuke was surprised, but he resumed his famous smirk, "You're good at acting, you don't even blush." But, he leaned over her head to check the alarm clock – his face alarmingly close, Hinata could have sworn her eyelashes would touch his nose. "But you're not that good." If slapping him didn't do the job, _this _did; she was a strawberry when he announced the time.

"Time for school," he smirked as he exited the room. He had more experience dealing with the opposite gender than Hinata will ever have in a lifetime. By the time they got into the Ferrari for school, the unpleasant encounter with Neji had already vanished into thin air.

By the time she arrived in Chemistry, Tenten had already reserved a seat for her near the back of the room so they could talk as they please. Despite the fact there were labs to complete; Hinata always looked forward to the one class without a certain Hyuga jerk seeking revenge. She tied her dazzling navy hair back and opened her lab instructions. She was just about to peruse through them when she noticed a pair of chocolate eyes examining her strangely.

"…Tenten?" She said tentatively.

"Yea," she snapped straight. "I was wondering about that-" Hinata followed her gaze to her puce-colored mark on her neck. _Damn it. Why was I so careless? I should've at least worn a collared shirt. _

"-Oh just a little bruise after walking into a pole yesterday," She smiled falsely. "Silly me…"

She couldn't imagine a worse excuse than that. _If I only had an Uchiha brain…_ Not only did she wear a white-blouse, but flats…_flats! That would make any lunatic wonder where she had been. Any lunatic in a school for the gifted – _she reminded herself. Oh why oh why. A neck bruise was hard enough to explain, but an ankle bruise? She wondered if she could get through the day without at least a dozen eyes fixed on the patches of brown and purple. _Oh the joy._

Before her curious partner had a chance to respond, a flash of green exploded in front of them and little confetti greeted the Chemistry class. Hinata mentally thanked the intruder for saving her from a series of prodding questions. There could only be one explanation…

"Good morning my YOUTHFUL students, I can not tell how much I've missed you from those days in the Academy," the voice of none other than their hyperactive Gai-sensei shook the walls. "Oh how you've GROWN." The front row synchronized in a ten-centimeter retreat. Being the classic nerd, Tenten prepared her notes and was too busy goggling at her Genin teacher to shift her attention to the troubled Hyuga.

"Your assignment today will be to analyze the effects of alcohol and medications on the chakra system," he clapped his hand passionately. "Your instructions are on the board."

The usual process was repeated; the brunette obtaining the materials, while the white-eyed girl made notes on the side. Once Tenten returned with a handful of different leveled alcohol bottles, she sat down beside her friend.

"Let's see…pour two milliliters of 40% alcohol in the graduated cylinder and…" she stopped short and almost choked on her spit. "c-consume."

Hinata released her pen and looked up at the mortified girl. "I thought this was a zero-alcohol tolerance school?"

Tenten's hand shot in the air and watched while the man in green jumpsuit skip over to her desk, "Yes, my ever-inquisitive pupil?"

She pointed to the instructions, "consume professor?"

"Of course, how else would you conduct such an experiment?" Gai looked bored. "If you're worried about _that," _Tenten followed his pupils to where Naruto was staring slying at a bottle of 80% rum."Switch the drinking between you and your partner." The brunette exchanged anxious glances with her partner, but did as she was told.

After recording the first trial, the blue-haired kunoichi reached hesitantly for the two militer of 60% alcohol, but another hand was faster.

"Tenten…it's not fair if you have to be the text object for all the trials.."

"No," She said gravely. "Look at you…you can barely stand." She indicated to the blemishes around her ankle and chugged the contents in the graduated cylinder before the Hyuga could ask.

"I appreciate it…but I'm perfectly fine." Hinata knew the lecture was about to begin. The expression on her lab partner's face was icy and bitter, unlike the Tenten she knew.

"Hinata," She said through clenched teeth. "_What _aren't you telling me?" When Hinata pretended to pour the next bottle of liquor into the beakers, her brows furrowed and her voice shook a little. "We've been friends every since grade school. If there's one person on this planet that deserves to know what's going on – it's me!"

The silver-eyed heiress let the beaker land harshly on the wooden counter with a _clang _and couldn't avoid her gaze any longer. "It's really just…"

The weapon mistress was on her feet now. "Oh don't even get me started. You crashing into a pole? How explicit."

Color rose to her angelic cheeks as she brushed the navy bangs from her eyes. She felt ashamed; ashamed that out of all the people in her life – she had deliberately decided to lie to her best friend. Out of everyone, the ones that left her to suffer, should have been undeserving of the truth. But time after time, she has let them for impunity, when they should have been made to regret the little lies that hurt her the most. But Tenten! Tenten! Hinata was bleeding a little inside. She _should _know! She knew her friend deserved every word of the truth. She was moral and considerate. Yet no matter how intimate their friendship was, Hinata did not dare let her thoughts slip. The oldest Hyuga had observed the way her friend had looked at her own cousin. Was it admiration? Or was it trust?

Although she could not understand, she knew that several years of training between the brunette and her own cousin had bonded the two unlikely souls. Tenten was altruistic, while Neji was arrogant and selfish. While she was solicitously looking for a lover, he was a renowned playboy. If she was a dove, he was a hawk; a hawk that would deposit the carcass after use….But regardless the mismatch, her friend was new to the concept of love and lust. And despite the dismal facts, he would continue to blush at his smirk, laugh at his jokes – no matter how dull, and freeze in the hallway beside his locker. The quandary shook her sanity so much, the blue-haired kunoichi retreated to the washroom.

Her friend's happiness or hers? She ran cold water over her cheeks and stole a look at her reflection in the mirror. To her astonishment she was finally going to forgive all the prying eyes in the hallway; her naturally lavender cheeks were blanched with a ghostly glow, her bangs were oddly tangled and her eyelids resembled that of a panda.

Pathetic. She concluded. Why was she letting her cousin leave this much of an impact on her? What happened to the Hinata that held her head high even when Naruto bluntly rejected her love? No, she wasn't about to let Neji ravage her friend's life as well.

_Tell her. _

Feeling like her brain lost a few pounds, she exited the washroom. She was maybe two steps out the door when two chocolate buns brushed her cheeks.

"Look," she tackled her into a hug. "I'm sorry about being so nosy."

"N-no not at all! Actually-"

"Actually," she finished her sentence for her. "I was thinking if you'd like to come to Ichiraku's after school." Hinata blinked. It was a brilliant idea – she could tell her about her worries for the past month; the eventful detention, living with the Uchiha prodigy and **everything. **

She smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Sure, it'll be great...just like old times." Tenten beamed back, but frowned a little. "Actually, I told Neji to come too…"

Hinata watched her friend tap her index fingers together like she had done so many years ago. But everything was too late. Her heart sank and the light from her cheeks dimmed.

"I don't think I can go…"

"Please! I can't go alone. I'll trip over myself or end up doing something worse!"

"Then he'll help you out." _Like hell he would. _Hinata told herself.

"But I don't need him," the brunette looked frantic now. "Don't you get it? I need _you._"

Her friend just sighed and bowed her head. She had just sworn to herself that she wouldn't let Neji have any impact on her life and now…it seems the deal was already off. She was afraid to meet him at a ramen stall. She wondered what questions he'd ask her and what foul revenge he had in mind this time. But Hinata's mind had clicked into place; she was going to meet every one of his glares with her own. She had never been so ready to prove that without him, her life was going to be a charm. _Oh Neji-ni, what will you do now? _

"I could say the same about you," she brushed her blue locks over her shoulder and smiled. "See you after school." She turned on her heels, leaving her friend to wonder what had caused the change in attitude.

* * *

**4:00 pm at Ichiraku's **

"Is my hair alright?"

"Oh for god sakes, we're here to eat ramen, not entertain your boyfriend."

Though Tenten had said they were meeting at Ichiraku's, Hinata had long doubted that this was far from a relaxing, social event. The brunette's hair was glossed with the unarguable scent of rose and aloe, a kimono was neatly tied with a red sash and a gold heart pendant adorned her neck. Tenten _never _wore jewelry. This was perhaps the one day out of the year she would dress like this. Hinata remembered her friend mentioned how jewelry was unpractical, slowing her training and distracting herself more than anyone else. But here she was…the blue-head just amused herself with the way the weapons mistress shifted uncomfortably in the tight clothing and nodded at every complaint she had. If it made Tenten happy, she would readily comply.

"He's should be here…any minute now." If checking her clock didn't make her more nervous the sight of a tall, brawny shadow leaning on the wall next to her did.

"Ah Tenten."

"Neji-kun," she whipped her head around and gave him a toothy smile.

"Two bowls please," he nodded to the cashier and resumed his attention to the girl in her kimono, but his eyes caught another pair of pearly, transparent eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Hinata," he grinned cynically. "Another bowl please."

"There won't be any need." Hinata said icily. "I can't possibly eat after what happened _yesterday._"

Neji stopped grinning and sneered, "Then may tomorrow's events regain your appetite."

The brunette in the middle glanced from her friend to her lover clearly confused. "Oh and what would be tomorrow?" She asked timidly as she looked up from her ramen.

"The autumn formal is tomorrow," the Hyuga heir responded as if anticipating his cousin's glare. "A prestigious ball for freshmen."

Instead of returning his bitterness, Hinata was deep in thought. _What did Neji mean when he said "tomorrow's events will regain my appetite?" Did the fool expect me to attend? What a joke. He knows I don't go…so what's the point? Was it mockery? _

"Tenten," his husky voice distracted her thoughts. "Someone like you can't possibly miss the formal."

The girl was practically speechless and just gazed away from the pair of pearly eyes. "But I…"

"_You," _He emphasized with a tilt of his chin. "Are going with me."

By her heated cheeks and reflective eyes, Hinata braced the worst for her friend. If there were any doubt of her crush before, they were long gone now. The blue-haired girl just narrowed her eyes at her cousin, reading between the smirks that seemed to say – _you've lost…again._

"Oh yes! I would love to…" Hopelessness. Folly. Regret. It was something Tenten would never understand until the day Neji betrayed another innocent soul.

"I have to go now…" was all the silver-eyed girl could say.

"See you at the formal...by yourself." Was her cousin's last words. Full of arrogance and vain. _Did someone like him deserve to be a Hyuga?_

She wandered back to the mansion alone, heavy from the week's events. She took the back door into the manor, not wanting the owner to see her in this state. Having him treat her injuries was worse enough; it just proved her weaknesses more. Her hand hastily jerked the doorknob open and leaning against the marble staircase was the man she least wished to see.

"You're an hour and thirty seven minutes late." He acknowledged.

"Yeah well, I don't see you having the patience to wait…" She muttered under her breath. Most times, she wouldn't dare defy anything he said, but today was different. Sensing her ill mood, Sasuke unfolded his arms and took several steps closer.

"If you consider one hour in the parking lot a lack of patience." He took three more steps…

"Then you really are…" Two more steps...Hinata sensing this backed up several inches but to no avail. Her back reached a solid wall and shuddered at the chill it sent through her veins. The Uchiha was ever so close…

"Toying with me," he finished locking one hand on the wall to the right of her head. But she was flexible and swerved to the left. Sasuke glared, not liking the fact she was able to escape and this time locked both his arms on the wall beside her head so she was trapped under his onyx eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" He arched an eyebrow. "Or shall I convince you?"

Hinata winced at how close he was to her cheeks, she could feel his lukewarm breath tickling her nose and neck. "Fine."

With slight hesitation, she finally blurted out all her miseries with her cousin. So many times, she would pause and shudder at the grueling memories. She had tears hanging at the corner of her eyes at times and was swallowing them back at others. When she was finished, she sniffled and gazed back into his obsidian eyes, wondering if she had sounded like a consummate idiot. But she saw nothing in his eyes; they were unprejudiced, untainted with any hint of mockery or distain. He just looked into her eyes.

Then after the longest, loudest silence, the youngest Uchiha clasped her wrist and turned towards the entrance.

Hinata still had tears on her cheeks, and she wiped them away with her other hand.

"Sasuke- where are we going?"

He captured her eyes again; this time reassuringly. Living with Sasuke had taught the kunoichii the art of reading people's eyes – this one said: _trust me._

"We're going to make _every_ man in Konoha drool at your feet."

* * *

**AN: **Possibly the last chapter before I go on Hiatus. No one's even on fanfic anymore, people either shadow read or not all all aka looking for fluff.

**IS MY STORY THAT BAD? **

_Life goal #23: get 100+ reviews on fanfic :O_ maybe if i reach this goal, I'll update. but for now...it's a goodbye?

Your one and only...

Kiritori


	7. Cinderella

**Chapter 7: Cinderella**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** It's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soul-mate and lover named Sasuke. But what if Prince Charming wasn't what he seems? "What if I'm Lucifer?"

**Pairings:** SasuHina/NejiTen

**AN:** This was actually supposed to be up two days ago, but fanfiction was not treating me well with error popups. For those of you on the alert list, my apologies for an extra spam.

_"You don't get another chance_  
_Life is no Nintendo game_  
_But you lied again_  
_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_  
_I guess that's why they call it a window pane."_

_-Eminem ft. Rihanna_

* * *

Hate can be found at the most unexpected of times, but comfort came just as unpredicted. The more you expect it to happen, the rarer it occurred. Hinata, for one, had not expected the Sharingan-wielder to book her appointment to the nearest salon the very next day of her epiphany. The salon, for all she knew, was somewhere kunoichis were taught to avoid; one hour in the salon was one hour lost to ill-use. But despite her verbal rejection, she was overwhelmed with gratitude for the boy before her. She had always thought of him as one of the snobby, spoiled boys, the ones that had succumbed to the insensibility of their wealthy parents.

But perhaps she was wrong this time…she thought furiously. A pang of guilt hit her, almost preaching that she should be thankful; thankful that Sasuke, of all people, would decide to do so much for her. And that was enough for her to acquiesce.

The very next day after the dismissal bell, she was carted off to the Beauty Boutique by none other than The Prince himself. As soon as they stepped out the car, Sasuke's expression dulled a little; a quick count of the number of females in the boutique told him he was going to be there for a while.

Nonetheless, he ushered Hinata inside...

"This way please," a blonde dress maid lead the Hyuga mistress down a long corridor, leaving the bewildered prodigy alone to fend for himself.

The maid stopped promptly in front of an enormous room and held the door open. The moment Hinata sneaked in, she felt rather insignificant, not to mention tiny. From ceiling to floor, the room was packed with all dresses of every color, size, and embroidery. From Egyptian to Italian, from Slim to 18th century wide, and finally from Prom to Formal the room itself was a wardrobe of all dress designs imaginable. It wasn't just Hinata, _anyone_ would be in awe. And just like that, the journey to locating the right dress began here.

First the satin yellow dress was slipped on. Once the silk laces were securely fastened, the wearer had decided its fate: back in the closet where it belonged. It had strapped her waist to the point she gasped for breaths. The xanthic dress was then replaced by an emerald strapless featuring a mermaid-like hem that she thought was rather dashing, but was only to be rejected by a flat, 'no.' when asked why; the maid just shook her head.

The emerald was followed by a red, which was replaced by a saffire blue flirty dress and by a florid red...and from then on Hinata lost track.

She must have tried at least over 100 dresses and covered all the colors of the rainbow. Yet the perfect match was no where to be found.

"How do we know when to stop?" she said wearily. She never knew that selecting a dress would be such a chore...not that she was the one to judge; her only two dresses were locked away in her own wardrobe.

"When I see the 'it' moment," the maid said.

The last black 18th century dress draped across her toes and was examined with some satisfaction. Hinata was almost sure, by the maid's smug smile, that this was the choice out of a hundred others. But it didn't last. The maid shook her head.

"Definitely not the 'it' moment."

Hinata was close to tears.

"Then what is?"

She was absentmindedly pulling a silver strapless dress over her shoulders when she thought she heard something.

"Now that," the woman rested her hands on her hips. "Is the '_it_' moment."

**

* * *

**

Sasuke took his seat in the waiting room with a least a dozen men pouring over newspapers while their spouses made whatever mess they wanted with their hair. He reached for a handful of magazines, hoping to disappear behind them. Nothing frustrated him more than a brigade of women fawning over him.

Teen pregnancy. The title floated off the cover. Funny I should be reading this. He thought. In fact, it was funny he was here at all. Did he truly care if Hinata was harassed by her cousin? Not at all. He needed Neji out the way...and fast. Because time was slipping away and choice had never been more demanding. Orochimaru's farewell speech hammered through his skull. 'Don't make a racket or Konoha will knock on our doors.'

How troublesome.

He had never actually considered how Hinata's life would end. Sure there were many cases where he could have taken advantage of, but his body seemed to always disobey him.

Of course it would have been far easier to deal with Sakura or the Yamanaka girl. He thought. But Hinata Hyuga was...pure.

If only he had more time to plan.

His thoughts couldn't have ended a moment sooner, when a tall, feminine figure caught his eye. Her blue wavy locks blanketing her bare shoulders. The dress, as if littered with metallic jewels, dazzled magnificently and defined the wearer's petit, but lustful curves. Given that, she was maybe two inches of the floor with a matching pair of silver stilettos. He watched her gingerly make her way to him.

The Uchiha took the hint and offered his hand like a gentleman.

"You look..." He chose his words carefully…"Good in silver," he murmured.

Eyelashes fluttered twice, followed by a meek smile. She whispered an 'arigatou' before following him back into his Lamborghini.

**

* * *

**

**The Autumn Formal...**

The first thing she said to the handsome Uchiha after entering the lounge was 'I have to go to the washroom.' So she sneaked off through the crowd of animated freshmen. The Uchiha watched her meander clumsily in her high pumps. From the heavy breathing before she released his arm, he knew something was wrong. And he was getting to the bottom of it.

He found the heiress with her back to the sink, a look of apprehension crossed her face when the door swung open.

"You saw _him_," he stated casually.

He confirmed his suspicion when she looked away from his stare.

"And you chose to run away," his voice echoed. _  
_  
"I- " she swallowed and chanced a furtive glance in his direction. He looked more serious than ever.

"So you're just going to run away?" he stated rather monotonously. A colder and huskier tone sent a chill up his spine.

_Run away foolish little brother…_

"Cling to life without shame?" He closed his eyes to empty his diabolical mind.

_And when you have the same eyes as I do…_

Noticing Hinata's quizzical stare, he talked more than he intended to.

"You don't have enough…" _hate._ He finished in his brain, but couldn't bring himself to repeat the very words that tortured himself.

"Confidence."

He couldn't help but notice how her strapless silver dress was only to be weighed down by her bowed back, envious curves only to be admired by none other than himself. If that was the reason...then clearly, his plans had gone to waste. Neji would continue his ridicules and eventually uncover the truth: his own cousin was living with his arch rival. Doesn't that sound euphoric!

But that would leave the Sasuke...a loser. A failure! He loathed the word more than any other word other than perhaps Itachi and wasn't about to be labelled anything close to that title. So she needed some prodding...

"I can't stand him," she finally coughed out.

She wanted to add 'I want to barf every time I see him', which was probably true.

"Then show him," he said. "Unless you're..." he smirked challengingly.

"I'm not scared!" she pouted, forgetting she was in a moral dilemma. It was hard to stay angry around someone so…handsome. She had to admit, the red and white tie with the Uchiha crest matched well with his solid black tux.

"Prove it." With his victory just around the corner, she moved towards the exit.

She stuck out her tongue, and followed him out the door. Only after she left the washroom, did the thought, 'how Sasuke had managed to get into the girls bathroom?' cross her mind.

It was great to be one of the last people entering the auditorium. The place was a sea of colorful dresses and black tuxedos. It was a sight the heiress was new to, and she smiled blissfully at the atmosphere of the ballroom. Ever so often she would hear a 'champagne anyone?' and she would shake her head.

In her childish wonder, she didn't notice the number of people who had turned their attention on herself.

"Who is _that?"_

"I think that's the Hyuga prodigy's cousin."

"_Wow!_ Nothing less compared with Neji."

"Are you kidding? She's way too gorgeous."

She blushed and moved through re crowd toward the dinner hall with Sasuke close at her heels.

It was only in a matter of time before the conversation spread to the vicinity of Hyuga Neji and he scoffed in disbelief.

"Your cousin sure looks stunning today."

"Hn. She wouldn't come to a place like-"

"Oh here she comes."

Indeed, it had not been a joke. Now that he caught a clear sight of her, he was, frankly, stunned. How had his cousin ended up in a dress like that? Not to mention she didn't have the financial needs to support herself. He had a million questions.

When Byakugan met Byakugan, the kunoichi's arm grew rigid, but was mollified by the Uchiha's hold on her left shoulder.

When the serenade melody wafted through the hall, the crowd had dispersed and only the coupled freshmen remained. The Sharingan master watched the girl nibble her lips, unsure of whether to stay or leave.

But he was going to have none of it.

So he did something he had never done in his life, he rested his hands on her waist and turned her around. The sudden movement undoubtedly left a brilliant shade of rose under her makeup.

"y-you can waltz?" she exclaimed.

"I can dance," he corrected her. She gave him a quizzical look.

"I was forced into lessons, but Sharingan saved me." She giggled at his annoyed look.

"Ano...I..."

" You can learn." He read her mind.

She goggled at her heels for a second, but hesitantly, and timidly she nodded. One can only imagine the surprise in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Where do we start?" she watched other couples glide across the marble floors with ease and longed to know how they had made it look so effortless.

"You can start," he indicated to her slouch. "By straightening up,"

"Sorry," she did as she was told.

"And not apologizing," he watched her mouth the word "ok". He had never met anyone so impeccable. Whenever he glared or reprimanded her, it would make him feel ruthless with just one look at her face.

Her right hand rested uncertainly on his shoulders, but with renewed determination, she secured her fingers there and waited. Slowly, he began to guide her across the floor. One step at a time, they were moving, though a little awkwardly at first.

"Follow me." he instructed. Though new to waltz, she was attentive and was just beginning to grasp the hang of it when her heels met his and she looked up and expected an irritated Uchiha glaring at her. But she found none; he just hushed her when she was going to mutter 'sorry' again. Old habits sure died hard.

Except for a few mistakes, she was finally beginning to master the basic waltz; again, even the basics required tedious practices. Thus she was beginning to enjoy the whole Formal. Her curly blue locks never looked more brilliant and her mercury dress seemed to dance too, displaying its dazzling texture to the audience.

Like Cinderella and Prince Charming, like Bella and Edward, she considered herself the most fortunate person in the world, even if it was for one day. She looked up at the Prince Charming, who never looked more relaxed. She swore she even saw him smile.

When the music faded, he chanced a glance at the clock. _Two hours!_ She thought. How she managed to waltz with one person for so long was miraculous. It couldn't have been more than an hour.

Nonetheless, the floors were hard on he heels and she used Sasuke's arm for support.

He laughed, "Tired already? I was going to take you over there." He nodded in the direction of the bar. She watched Neji settle not far from the bar. She gulped but followed him.

Catching sight of her friend, she hurried over to her side.

"Tenten! You're not dancing."

"Oh Neji thinks it's a waste of time!"

"I see," she said sympathetically. She could have thought of a thousand reasons why he chose to ask a girl to a dance, and suddenly decide he was no longer interested.

The weapons mistress wore an azure sheath dress, adorned with gold hems. The usual neat buns were let loose and fell behind her back. Without doubt, this was the characteristic Oriental goddess. Tenten averted her gaze to the Hyuga's silver strapless dress that fell just above her knees. Her jaw dropped.

"Hinata," she breathed. "Your dress looks…magical."

And magical it was for a girl who had never danced in her life. It was a night she would do anything to prolong. If only it never ended.

"Thanks," she beamed. Watching the animated girl chat with her friend, Sasuke retreated to the bar where his blonde teammate was slumped across the bar counter, sitting askance on a tall stool. The raven-haired Uchiha took a seat beside him, relieved from the heat of the three hundred people in the hall.

"Wake up dobe."

Silence.

"_Naruto_."

The blonde snorted through his nose, but was no where near consciousness. Sasuke summoned an ounce of chakra to his fingertips, and tapped his teammate. Though the Chidori was small, it sent enough of a shock for Naruto to give an impulse.

"Who the hell-" he glared up to see The Prince seated next to him. "W-what are you doing here?" He lied his head back on the counter.

"That's my line," he sent yet another Chidori. Naruto mouthed an 'owww' and glared.

"You don't know anything. You already have Hinata, what more do you want?"

Sasuke had not expected this. The one that always challenged him to a duel, the one that fussed over who had trained harder, and the one that was resolved on becoming the Hokage was now envious of a girl? He snorted. It wasn't like Naruto. All the same, he wanted to hear more.

"Excuse me?" He said politely.

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I saw everything."

"Let's hear what you saw."

"Fine. But after you drink…" he slid an champagne under his nose. "_This._"

"No."

"Just one."

**

* * *

**

By the time Hinata had left her friend's side, regretfully cautioning her of the Hyuga heir to no avail, most of the freshmen had filtered out of the halls. Every criticism of Neji bounced off her, and she shrugged off the matter with a 'you're worrying too much'. Defeated, she pried through the crowd searching for Sasuke. She even felt a little miserable having to leave him the rest of the night to lecture her friend.

She found the Uchiha leaning against the bar counter with her former love. With immense effort, she forced her legs to inch forward. It wasn't until she was standing right beside the raven-haired man to realize he wasn't leaning on the bar counter at all, in fact he was supporting himself with shaky arms. Naruto stirred at the sight of the Hyuga and promptly hid the empty martini glass under one arm. But she narrowed her eyes at the two men.

"What did you _do?_"

"We were celebrating for this *hic* special occasion," Naruto smiled weakly.

"No, you were _drinking_." She snatched the glass from Naruto's palm, forgetting the fact she ever had a crush on him. The glass reeked of strong alcohol that was strictly off limits for minors like them. Couldn't they at least wait one more year?

She flashed Naruto the most disgusted look she could stand and nudged Sasuke who kept repeating 'I'm fine' but was in such a mess, she didn't know what to say to him. The Prince couldn't stand drinking in public, but here he was, of all people with his former teammate and rival. She literally had to peel half his body off the counter and his weight almost toppled over the poor girl in her two-inch heels.

"Catch ya later Hinata!" The blonde Hokage-to-be lumbered off in the opposite direction while the blue-haired girl helped Sasuke to the door.

In a time of distraught, it's only natural to wish you were somewhere else, or _someone _else. It came to the young Hyuga once they exited the dance floor and out in the open parking lot. Now that almost everyone was probably home, it wasn't extremely difficult to locate where his car was parked. _Oh no no no! _That was not the problem. She could easily have climbed on and slipped the drunken Uchiha in the back, but then the question remained: who was to drive?

Certainly not Hinata. And that's when she wished she was anyone but herself at the moment. She glanced at the half-conscious being on her shoulders as if he would give her a solution.

Judging by the opaque sky it must have been past eleven, but if she hurried, they could make it to the mansion by twelve. There was no way of telling if the street lights would be out by then, but she had to try.

So with renewed energy, she slipped her heels off and left them on the ground feeling the icy surface of the sidewalk. _At least the heat emanating from his body would be enough to keep me warm._ She thought reassuringly.

Step by step they were moving faster, and she felt the heat of the exercise rising to her cheeks. By the time they were made it past the market, Sasuke was finally beginning to stir and he raised his head from her shoulders.

"Where am I?" He looked around him suspiciously.

"On your way home," she sighed and felt her collarbones relax.

"That dobe is _so _going to get it…" he said through clenched teeth, but exhausted he returned to her shoulders.

Hinata just laughed, "Don't be too hard on him."

"You're too soft," he murmured. "That's why you're still alive."

Her footsteps came to a halt. Did he say what she think she heard? _That's why you're still alive? _She furrowed her brows, puzzled at his seemingly illogical words. _What did that mean? Did he mean if she was soft, she was going be…dead? _No matter how many times she repeated the phrase in her head, it made no sense.

Perhaps he was just drunk. And like all drunkards, repeating nonsense. She didn't reply, but kept the fast pace she kept before.

"Why did it have to be you Hinata?"

Hinata didn't stop this time, but her mouth was dry with fear. Did the strong alcohol somehow manipulate his brain? THE Uchiha Sasuke was practically spitting out rubbish! Her bare foot met a smooth, solid surface and she swerved to the right to avoid it, but the damage was already done. Her reaction was perhaps half a second late. It was not until after the grey surface moved that she stood petrified with terror. An unfamiliar ninja was moving toward her fast, two short swords in hand…she wanted to scream, to deflect it with ninjutsu, but her hand was restrained by Sasuke's rock-solid body. It wouldn't budge.

Instinctively she gasped a 'move' before diving in front of the youngest Uchiha. She heard a thousand chickadees and a man's yelp before she closed her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as the girl collided against him, navy locks shielding him from danger. His hand clutched her back and felt a viscous liquid trickle through his fingers. He brought the mysterious liquid to his vision and gaped at the ruby-red drops on his palm.

Without thought, he sent a colossal Chidori stream at the perpetrator who scurried into the darkness. He immediately gave chase, but knew it would be all in vain. Whoever it was, had the nerve to injure someone inside the village. Where were the guards when you needed them?

With his senses slowly returning, Sasuke followed the path he had come, to the kunoichi he had once loathed. The Sharingan master kneeled by her and began checking her wounds. Her pulses were still beating furiously, as if desperately fighting the sudden loss of a liter of blood. He had to admit, the damage was much greater than he predicted. In addition to her previous injury with her cousin, this was the extra salt on the wound. A slim hope flickered before him…the hospital was a while away, but if with his Uchiha speed, he might just be able to make it on time.

But the question still lingered: did he want to save her? While his conscience screamed at him to do something, another voice overcame it.

_It's now or never. Finish her off!_

The red liquid seeped through her silver dress and dyed the fabric an eerie maroon. The streetlight flickered out and only the dim moon lit their surroundings.

Indeed, it came almost too easy for him. He didn't have to finish her off. In fact, leaving her alone on the sidewalk would have been enough blood loss for her to stop breathing. Then, the mission would be accomplished; he could return to Orochimaru's training and pursue his brother like he always dreamed of. Mission accomplished.

Yet the choice was almost disgusting to him.

_Hinata saved you. _

He glanced at the blood on his fingertips…if he left her, the blood would never be washed off.

The dilemma left his thoughts askew.

_His mission or Hinata's life? _

He felt a feeble tug at his sleeve and looked down at the delicate girl uneasily. _How could someone like him even look into those innocent eyes? _

With her last hint of energy she whispered so only he could hear.

"Stay."

* * *

**Anonymous:**

Quite the contrary actually, I've read your review a handful of times, and you've nailed some of the very problems I have had troubles with. Here's how I see it: Despite how manipulative and inherantly cruel he is, Sasuke's really the one being manipulated here. I tried to establish that with the Kabuto/Orochimaru mission (is it truly Sasuke's wish to kill Hinata? No. He's not even aware of why Orochimaru's crew wants Hinata in the first place). Consience-wise, he has nothing against Hinata. Therefore, he is the puppet being played...at least until he finds his internal humanity. And of course, it's not true romance until he finds it. Patience, my friend.

Genre? You might realize the change I've made. Humor can be tragic if you'd like...I won't bore you to death with Shakespeare's humor, but there are many instances where humor can be sadistically cruel to one, but halarious to another. Not to say, I think this is halarious...so I changed it.

As for Sasuke, he will learn in time, no one else can learn it for him. :)

**AN:** I know I've been updating irregularly for the past couple of weeks. I hope this makes up for it! Any ideas on what Sasuke should do now? I'm not too great with romance, I would LOVE some advice.

'til next time,

Kiritori


	8. TopsyTurvy

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** It's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soulmate and lover named Sasuke in the course of a day. But what if Prince Charming wasn't wasn't what he seems? "What if I'm Lucifer?"

**Disclaimer:** not a materialistic person in general. I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings:** SasuHina (:

**AN: **I'm touched by some of your reviews. When I'm in the midst of turmoil, I think about them and they make my day!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Topsy-Turvy **

_The most beautiful people we have know are those who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths._

** _-Elizabeth Kubler Ross_**

**_

* * *

_**

Was that a furnace? Whatever she was in contact with was so warm. She would do anything to keep the heat source beside her. She felt a twitch somewhere on her back and flinched.

So she moved no more and instead focused on the heat source beside her, not wanting the warmth to fade. Soon the heat distinguished and she was alone on a white, spongy surface. One pearly eye twitched open examining her surroundings. A bed was not far from her, then another, and another - bleached sheets with teal pillows.

If it looked like the emergency room, and it smelled like the hospital, there was no mistake about it – this _was _the hospital.

She ran a frustrated hand over her beautiful navy locks, "What on earth happened to me?" her eyes flickered to her toes - all ten toes. Check. Next, legs. Check. Ten bony fingers. Check. Head. Check. Ok whoever took me here must have made a mistake - was her first guess. _There was absolutely nothing wrong with me, not to mention I actually feel well rested. _

She stretched her hands over her head and beamed out the window at the azure sky that seemed so close she could touch it. Pushing off the bedcovers she reached her palm to the window and her heart sink. _Crack! _It wasn't the spring festival, so there weren't any fireworks. No. The peculiar sound came from her own spine. It was as if the muscle had somehow detached from the bone, losing connection with her fragile body.

What was odder was the neatly-wrapped white bandage from her chest down. A horrible thought stuck her. Could she have ruptured her spinal chord? Or worse; would she end up like Lee? Sudden fear rained upon her. The last 24 hours was fuzzy to her. She remembered a yelp (was it a dog?) no. More like a man with some noisy birds. No, many birds. In fact...thousands of birds! Kakashi…no

Sasuke! She breathed in and out rapidly. She was almost offended by the opening of the door. She had been so close to remembering.

"! Thank goodness!" the young nurse in lab coats rushed in to check the readings on her blood pressure.

She hadn't noticed the door creak open when the nurse examined her.

"Your heartbeat is still on the high side. But you're recovering well," she smiled with her eyebrows furrowed. It was as if she wasn't spitting out the whole equation. _Recovering? _So that confirmed it.

"Now that you're awake, we have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"N-Not at all." She had the nasty suspicion it wasn't going to be just a few.

The nurse sighed, and then seized a notepad and pen.

"Hinata Hyuga." she spelled out the words on re parchment.

"You are currently residing with your father correct?"

Hinata glanced at the ceiling. _No._ she thought. _Father doesn't want me anymore. _

"Yes I'm living with my – father." she forced the word through her larynx.

"Do you remember who or what that attacked you last night?" Did she? It was hard to say. Yes, she knew** what**...a short katana. But come to think of it; who attacked her? In all her years of residing in Konoha, nothing tragically violent had taken place. The village had a reputation for peace, and peace-keeping. Besides, who would **want **to attack her?

She shook her head and watched the nurse tick off a red box. (uh-oh, what did that mean?) Gloom washed over the Hyuga. It felt worse than failing an exam.

"Do you remember who was with you on the night of the dance?"

_Finally a question I can handle._ But before she could answer victoriously, a deep, resonant voice replied for her.

"She was with me."

Both the nurse and Hinata turned abruptly to face the intruder.

Coal hair, obsidian eyes, stubborn-faced and concerned, the teenager leaned against the frame of the door.

"Now do I have the right to stay?" he crossed over to Hinata, giving no notice of the nurse.

The nurse was numb, opening her mouth and shutting it. A mere eight hours ago, she had dismissed the man from entering the emergency room at least **six** times, yet it seemed as if her persuasion bounced off him each time. Sasuke had made up his mind. He wasn't going to budge.

With defeat, the nurse asked no more and made an excuse to check her other patients.

With immense effort, Hinata pushed herself to a sitting position, only to feel sedate fingers on her bare shoulders and before she knew it, she was tucked back into the cold, white sheets. Beside her, the sheet ruffled and was warm again when the raven-haired man sat on the edge of the bed. He had never looked so tired. Dark circles bordered his eyes, and a pale complexion spoke of his unsettling night. And whenever he looked over his shoulder at her, a distant look – was it regret? – was evident.

"You alright?" He watched her shudder.

"I'm-" Tired? Cold? Uncomfortable? Hurt? "I'm fine."

He must have sensed her wincing on the last word. The back of his hand gently felt her forehead, and raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have a fever?" Hinata was suddenly alarmed. _No, there was no – way she was going to stay in this hospital for more than a day. _

"Quite the contrary," he said at last. "You're unusually cold."

Her enlarged eyes relaxed and her body sunk back under the covers. _As long as I don't have a fever, _she thought hopefully, _I won't have to stay here for long. _After the nurse had asked whether she was living at the Hyuga compound, she had made up her mind to leave the hospital at the first chance she crossed. It was risky enough having Sasuke as a regular visitor. I mean…Uchiha Sasuke, who would he **care** enough to visit? And at a hospital too.

He clucked his tongue and brought her free hand lying loosely beside her. With a delayed realization, she felt warm air on the back of her hand. The Sharingan-user cradled her glacial hand in his palms and closed his eyes, as if apologizing in his own, unique way. The Hyuga knew 'sorry' wasn't a word that often glazed his vocabulary.

"Better?" He smirked, releasing her hand almost unwillingly.

Indeed, she could not longer feel the cold. The breath from an Uchiha was certainly a flame in itself, but did he know how one look from him could melt her into a thousand pieces? Did he know how his finger always sent static up her arm? How his smirk could stop her heartbeat? Of course he did. There was a reason he was called The Prince. But that wasn't the reason she was so captivated, oh no. Aside from the fact the guy had a whole mansion to himself, equipped with countless servants and maids complete with four garages and more cars than necessary…he wasn't completely callous and insensitive.

In other words; he wasn't heartless.

The teal doors swung open again, and the same nurse peeked in with a new portfolio in her arms.

"Visitor time is up!" She clapped her hands briskly to indicate the time. Seeing as Hinata was more nervous at her appearance, the Uchiha nodded once, "I'll be back."

As baffled as he was about ending the girl's life, he overheard something through the cracks that produced a puzzling frown. Before he realized he wasn't just completing a morally-complicated mission, he was fighting fate at the same time.

"One more thing ," the nurse paused. "May I have your date of birth please?"

He wouldn't have hesitated to leave before…

"October 22." Sure. It wasn't likely he was going to remember any dates. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't fond of holidays, let alone his own birthday. Besides, now that he was very much alone in the world, what was the point of celebrating birthdays? To remember the person who gave birth to you and left you in a fit of distraught, anguish and pain? Maybe he wouldn't understand; couldn't understand.

But wait. October 22nd. Rewind. When had the date become important to him?

"_Kabuto," Sasuke greeted. "Seven days isn't nearly enough for a homicide mission and you know it." _

"_Well well! I never expected you of all people to request an extension, Sasuke-kun." _

_Sasuke glared. The man's disgusting honorific corrupted his name, more than honored it. He couldn't see why Orochimaru chose someone as strange and disturbing as the man before him. _

"_Hn. I don't see you giving it a shot." _

"_Because Prince Sasuke attracts more attention than say…Prince Kabuto." _

"_So is it a yes?" The Sharingan-user played with his throwing stars impatiently. Mockery didn't have as deep as an effect on him anymore. Still, that didn't completely annihilate his urge to turn the man to toast with a simple fireball jutsu. It was tempting indeed. _

"_Ten days without fail," The spectacled man commanded. "Or there will be…consequences." It was his turn to vanish in a poof of smoke. _

_Before he turned on his heels, Sasuke's eyes grazed the analog clock in the village square. 9:42 pm. October 12. _

_Fast Forward. _

October 22. What. The. **Hell.**

With the bombardment of recent dilemmas, he had nearly lost track of time. He rummaged through the hospital calendar, tracing and re-tracing his index finger across the nights and days that flew by. If the calendar was printed correctly, Thursday was the 19th, Friday the 20th, Saturday was today and that only meant one thing…_Please _no_. God no. God No. _

You had to be kidding. He was back at square one plan-less, decision-less and control-less. Was he still a man? This was real. It was one or the other, no in betweens, no pacifist. If good news poured out one end, bad news poured out the other.

Choice A: Hyuga Hinata dies on the day before her birthday

Choice B: Hyuga Hinata dies on her birthday

Choice C: Hyuga Hinata (miraculously) lives

There was no "all of the above"

With one last glance at the ER, he made up his mind.

* * *

Without the pearly-eyed woman at his heels, Sasuke found himself at the ramen stand in the company of one of the least-expected guests.

"I never thought I'd find _you _here," a certain white-haired sensei remarked.

"Neither did I," The Uchiha answered stoically. "I must be slightly less sane."

The sensei looked up from the newest volume of his novel and smirked, "Aa. Aren't we all."

A few moments were spent in silence while they slowly devoured the savory, sensational contents of their bowl.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke's bowl landed with a clunk on the counter.

"Of course," The copy-nin scratched his head. This was unusual. Uchiha Sasuke never asked more than two questions in the course of a school-year. The only other question he asked was one esoterically unanswerable. But he couldn't see the harm in hearing about it.

"Why do people celebrate birthdays," his said with his eyes fixed on Kakashi.

If the answer was simple before, it was no longer now. Kakashi found himself stringing together ideas in his mind and dismissing some almost at once. _How should I word this so Uchiha Sasuke can understand? _

"I don't know," His pupils darted between his Icha Icha Paradise Volume Three to the raven-haired man. "It's something that each Shinobi finds for himself. Sometimes, there might not even be an answer."

After bidding farewell to the paint-brush haired sensei, Sasuke meandered around the streets, absentmindedly wondering how the Hyuga was mending. If he had heard right, her spinal injuries would take at least one week to recover. The healers had finished the operation in a mere five hours, paralyzed her memories just enough for her to forget the details of last night.

The Uchiha prodigy closed his eyes briefly, imagining the vast array of possibilities that could have plagued her for life. Because of his carelessness, no his stupidity…

Why was he cursing himself now? Shouldn't he be satisfied if she wasn't here?

_Besides, it's not like I asked to be saved._ He suddenly remembered the embrace that took him by surprise last night. He let his fingers run across his chest, wondering how it felt to have a nasty gash in its place. _It's not like Hinata asked to be hurt either. _His guilty conscience couldn't be ignored; especially when he had just witnessed a frail, bandaged body in the hospital wing. Clearly, she wasn't "fine". Why is he even thinking about her again? Right. Because she had saved him.

He pocketed his hands and let his feet lead him to the scanty marketplace.

"Handsome boy, buy a necklace for your pretty girl."

The raven-haired man peered at a scrawny elderly man sitting cross-legged on the pavement. In front of him sprawled an assortment of fancy gem jewelry from anklets to pendants placed neatly on a tattered red fabric.

What he normally would have dismissed without a blink of an eye was now being scrutinized. The sight of a petite, but intricate pendant was enough to make him pause in the middle of the sidewalk. The more he examined it, the more he was intrigued. To a stranger, the necklace would have been insignificant and even plain compared to the glorious sea of amethyst and diamonds. But as if a five-year old staring at candy, the Uchiha was instinctively amused at the smooth crescent moon embellished by two grains of gem. A crimson gem marked one edge of the crescent, and a white transparent diamond glittered at the other.

Perhaps he wasn't thinking clearly when he asked for the price and heard an absurd number being mentioned with several trailing zeros, but he handed over the sum anyway. This was, of course, no surprise as few clans would compete with the inheritance of the Uchiha Clan; rumors had it than each of the family's grand limousines was paid for by cash. Once the price was paid, he pocketed the necklace. He hadn't found a right place for the pendant…yet.

He was just about to leave when a boisterous voice that was enough to make anyone's ears bleed was heard.

"Oi Sasuke. How's it going?" The greeting was followed by a heavy slap on his shoulder. _Why why why why why. _The last person he wanted to see. The first person he wanted to _Katon:goukakyu no jutsu_ on.

"The dance was amazing ne? The first get-together we've had in _years!_" He clearly had no idea of what the word amazing meant. If he knew…he would be running faster than Rcok Lee, out of this village and away from the person that might reduce him to ashes. But he decided to contain his cool, just because he still had questions that desperately needed answers.

"Hn." _No baka. If you call a drunk get-together amazing, are you ever wrong. _

"Say dobe, I have a question for you," Sasuke mused. "What exactly do people do on birthdays?"

"Well…It's all about food really. Shikamaru's birthday, he gets candy, Choji gets chips and Sakura-chan gets tea because she's on a diet." The blonde licked his lips and was away with the fairies in an instant, drool and all. "And for my birthday I get ramen. Ah!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "So all we do is get together and eat." For once he found a reason to be glad of not celebrating his own birthday. He wasn't fond of food. In fact the Uchiha clan has an ancestral gene of picky eating. Sasuke's father for example loathed cabbages so much; he banned his mother from ever bringing a cabbage into the compound. Sasuke's mother Mikoto, on the other hand, wasn't particularly fond of celery and when Itachi brought a stalk home from the grocery she had to de-smell the entire kitchen with Febreeze. Then finally, there was Sasuke who was passed perhaps the worst case of picky eating known to man. Sucrose, glucose, carrots, tomatoes, celery, cabbages, excessive sodium chloride and the list goes on…

"Oh yea and you also sing a lot," the blonde hummed something that sounded horribly like something from the Lion King.

"What do you sing?" Sasuke interrupted not eager to hear the rest of the chorus. Having an enormous feast was worse enough, but now people had to sing? Eat and sing at the same time? Or eat first and sing? Bah! What kind of a holiday is that? From the way Naruto described it, birthdays were even worse than Valentine's Day where his eyes literally is contaminated with pink, hearts, chocolates and fan girls.

"Anything I guess," the blonde scratched his head. "And after you sing, you make your wish."

_Like "I wish my brother was dead" kind of wish? _He suppressed the urge to ask. Now there's something on the reasons to celebrate a birthday.

"So who's birthday are we talking about?" His teammate continued.

"Kakashi's," Sasuke turned on his heels before giving Naruto a chance to ponder whose birthday it really was. Though he doubt the idiot would know.

For the rest of the afternoon, the lone Uchiha visited several supermarkets in search of the food Naruto had mentioned earlier. Not only did it prove to be a severe headache, but a dilemma between which food Hinata would prefer considering the fact she was now in the hospital.

He wandered aimlessly down a row packed bag of fatty goodness and thought back to Naruto's words. _Choji always gets potato chips on his birthday. _

But really? Potato chips? Somehow it didn't sound suitable for Hinata, perhaps for Choji, but Hinata was really more of a…he scanned his surroundings and located his answer…fruits. Bingo.

Once he strolled right in front of the neatly stacked rows of apples, bananas and berries of all kind, another obstacle shook him. If life was full of tough choices, this was the defining moment – which fruit would he choose? The first thought that bounced back was to do what he had witnessed the typical academy kid do in a difficult situation. Eeni, meenie, minee, mo.

But only if it were that easy. By the time the elimation technique was complete, Hinata's birthday would have passed. So instead, he resorted to eavesdropping on a mother and child debating which fruits to buy. Maybe, just maybe an idea would spring into his mind.

"Please Okasan? Just buy one?"

"Honey, you've had those for the past two weeks in a row! Don't you tired of eating strawberries?"

"They're so sweet, I'll _never_ get tired."

The fact that the boy, who couldn't have been past five years old, had tugged doggedly on his concerned mother's skirt gave the Uchiha an idea.

Without further vacillation, he strode up to the row of ripe, fragrant strawberries and picked one up with the tip of his index finger. _On second thought, this wasn't such a bad idea! _Despite Sasuke's history of picky eating, strawberries was an exception this rule. It was sweet, but not saccharine to the point your throat refused to swallow it. It was sour, but tolerable and almost savory.

Before anyone had the chance to comment on the raven-haired genius that had walked up to the cash register with a bag of mouth-watering strawberries in hand, he exited the market in better spirits.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital **

Hinata was ready. Five minutes ago she had heard the faint scratch of rubber on cement and wide-eyed, she lied stiffly in bed waiting for the perpetrator to break through the window. It was exactly 9 pm. All the doors of the patient room should have been firmly shut, windows locked and lights out. Who or what on earth could be creeping up the walls of the hospital at this hour? But there was no doubt about it, with the ticking of time, the negligible sound was growing louder. _Tick, tick, tick._ _What do I do?_

She would have liked very much to activate her bloodline trait at this very second to pinpoint the location of the trespasser, but was precarious in doing so. It would be an easy task for a decently-taught ninja to detect the presence of her chakra. While she thought furiously, her hands closed in on an alarm clock near the bed, ready to whip the object at the first person or thing that would protrude from the window pane.

_Crish. Crish. _Only less than a minute more. _Crish! _She closed her eyes and listened to a sudden pause in the scratching. _Take a breath, take a breath, take a breath. _The body's response was a simple, "I refuse." Just when everything was quiet once more, the window sang a hair-raising note. _The window is open. Open your eyes, open your (enter swear word here) eyes!) _

Tall, lean and bird-nest hair. Sachel around the shoulders. She couldn't make out the rest of the face, but she couldn't wait anymore. _Byakugan! _

In a flash, the window was clear and another shadow replaced the edge of her bed. Bloodshot eyes with opaque comma-like symbols met white ones. She was back under the covers automatically.

"Looks like someone can't wait to be in a coma," An icy, mocking tone broke the silence.

Before she could point a finger at the perpetrator, the kunoichii had to catch her breath. If it weren't for the resonant red eyes, she would have been in a coma long ago. Why was he always making her hair stand on end? Couldn't he have entered normally like everybody else? But then again, _he _wasn't normal.

"Why you…nearly gave me…a heart attack." She gasped with her hand clutching her chest.

"Ah." He acknowledged in the dark. "But I thought birthdays were supposed to be surprises."

_Not when you're enter the sixtieth floor of a building through the window. _She retaliated in her mind. _You're lucky I don't have this isn't the cardiac treatment room; you could've put someone in coma. _But his last sentence scattered her thoughts to the wind. In the midst of catching her breath, she choked on her saliva.

He laughed at her surprised look; it was amusing and almost child-like.

"From the nurse," he answered for her. He slid the satchel off his shoulders and in the dark; the confused girl noticed a glittering ribbon slide out from the covers.

"What's that?" She peeked through the satchel zippers and found the neatly wrapped box in what seemed like red gift wrapping paper.

"You caught me."

Raising an elegant brow, she tugged the ribbon free and peeked inside the wrapper. Under the dim lighting from the streetlights, she made up perhaps mini clumps of red. But her olfactory did not fail her. The unmistakable scent of fresh strawberries emanated into the room.

"Happy birthday," he said casually. "Aren't you supposed to make a wish?"

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun," she turned and bowed her head in Sasuke's direction, clearly overwhelmed with the gift of someone she admired. "Demo…you make a wish when you eat a cake."

"Cake?" The deeper voice repeated incredulously. Since when was cake part of the story? Was there something he was missing? All of a sudden, his heard sank to somewhere above his navel.

Hinata nodded and smiled considerately, "That's usually what you eat on birthdays."

_What was Naruto smoking? The teme was digging himself a deep grave. Very deep indeed. _Sasuke thought. _When I'm done with him…_"So you don't eat strawberries."

She gave him a curious glance and said thoughtfully, "Sometimes. But not really."

"Ah" was all he could say. _On top of the trouble of going grocery shopping and gathering advice, he was growing hotter with embarrassment every second. I'm going to kill that noob. _

"So are you going to show me what a birthday is like then?"

Hinata gave a smile that was close to a frown, "Oh you make it sound so easy."

The satchel hanging off the edge of the bed resumed its position on across Sasuke's shoulders and he slid off the bed, hands roaming his disheveled hair.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Put your clothes on. We're going."

With a slow shocked eyebrow, she finally understood what he had tried to convince her to do. _Oh no, there was just no way. _

"But the nurses will come and check…"

"I have their schedule, they won't come until midnight." He said nonchalantly, not taking his eyes off the window.

"But if they see us –"

"Which is why we're leaving through there." The dim streetlight did seem tempting all of a sudden. But he _had _to be kidding. Escaping the hospital not only irresponsible, but also illegal. _Naruto's habit of escaping patient rooms was not only renowned, but punished by Hokage herself! _If she had that sort of record, her father would condemn her to the deepest pits of hell.

"And if we fall – "

"Then we're at the right place."

She shuddered and sighed regretfully knowing he had won this one. "I…Alright."

The Uchiha smirked, proud of his own persuasiveness; but this time for a good cause.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 PREVIEW: **

"Is that Uchiha-kun?" The mortified cashier squeaked and poked her fellow cashiers. The others clustered around her for a better view. "I thought he hated sweets."

From the moment he opened the glass door to the bakery, to the moment he was facing the cashiers with his mesmerizing visage, the fangirls' shocked, beady eyes never left him. And only until he coughed did they snap back into attention (perhaps physically, but not mentally).

"I'll take this one," he said simply tapping his index finger lightly on the glass that shielded the cakes.

Several gasps were heard and another baritone cough.

"Yes Uchiha-kun? You wanted this one?"

* * *

**AN:** I really owe it to you guys for a decent update (and preview yes). A note to your kind reviews, I will try and answer your questions but in all honesty, if you are expecting an answer please sign in.

Of course if you're on the hunt for Sasuhina stories with absurdly-high reviews check out the link on my profile. Hope that satisfies some of your cravings for decent fanfics.

Cheers,

Kiritori


	9. Renewal

Your Love is Just a Lie

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** It's rare to lose a Hyuga and gain a friend, soulmate and lover named Sasuke in the course of a day. But what if Prince Charming wasn't wasn't what he seems? "What if I'm Lucifer?"

**Disclaimer:** C'mon you know me by now...

**Pairings:** SasuHina no duh

**AN: **Thanks for being patient throughout all of this. Hope this makes your day...Cakes always make my day *wink*

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Renewal **

_Don't settle for the cold and rain_  
_It's not too late to start again_  
_To find a way to smile and never let it get away_

_- Never too late. Hedley_

* * *

The cragged wall left the Uchiha almost no place to hinge his foot upon, but he hung on to dear life with only the chakra from his heels. He must have felt the frail body on his back tremble as he moved swiftly down the wall. Her soft nails dug into his neck, nearly suffocating him; since when did the dainty hinata become so lethal?

He managed a reassuring glance back at the kunoichi, calming the collage of treetops, apartment tops met her eyes, and she was back to clawing at sasuke's neck.

She shut her eyes, swallowing the bulge in her throat. Not long before a staunch arm closed around her wrist, she didn't know how it could be possible, but within a blink, she was shrugged off someone's back and onto earth.

Sweet.

Earth.

Her right hand still hanged precariously upon a rock-solid shoulder and the other around his neck.

"Thanks," she muttered half-heartedly. It had never felt better to be on solid ground.

"Not good with heights, hn?" he smirked, his fingers firmly around her thin waist.

Her lips formed the classical pout.

"When are you going to trust me?" Sasuke shook his head nonchalantly. "I would've never let you fall."

"It's not you I have no faith in, it's….myself." She said quietly, swallowing her pride.

"Would you have believed me if I told you if I could fly down?"

Hinata turned around incredulously, "you-what?"

The raven-haired man pocketed his hands and began heading in the direction of the village market, allowing Hinata to figure out for herself. Besides, he preferred the attention. _Her attention._

What Hinata had heard was amusing, but she wasn't naïve enough to believe an ounce of Sasuke's pride unless…

First, if he really could fly, he needed wings...right? Her mind conjured the image subconsciously. Angel wings on THE Uchiha Sasuke...now wouldn't the fan girls fancy that. She looked forward to seeing them.

"Show me," she challenged with a smile. Sasuke must have seen it coming, smirking satisfyingly to himself.

"Well you'll have to show me where to go first." He wore a curious expression as he stretched out a hand to her in true gentlemen fashion.

"Now...where to?"

"Oh my god, correct me if I'm wrong. But isn't that the prince?"

"Of course not silly! He would never be in a place like-"

The door swung open, and two heads shot in that direction in synchronized motion. A distinct squeal was heard, followed by trembling hands. In front of him this time, walked a slender, beaming woman with moon-like eyes, characteristic of the Hyuga clan. She tapped her index finger to her chin curiously debating behind the pane of cake-galore, all in the meantime exchanging glances with prince charming.

The prince followed her gaze twice before tapping on the glass for a certain toffee cake. There was a delayed silence before the two dazed cashiers rushed to fetch the cake. But, you couldn't blame them; who wouldn't be dazed at the sight of the youngest Uchiha in a cake house? To top it off, with a beautiful damsel. Exclamation mark, indeed.

"You're so unpredictable," the blue-haired kunoichi commented as she reached for a forkful of toffee cream.

"Hn?" sasuke knitted his eyebrows, already knowing the answer, but wanted to here just how she was going to describe it.

"For one, i would never have thought you'd be a toffee-cake-person."

She focused on her cake, but kept one eye on the man in front of her. Besides, she couldn't truly ignore the dark-haired man elegantly scooping cream, toffee and cake to his lips.

"I loath all sweets, it's only tolerable if you have something bitter on your mind." he raised a finger to his lips and licked the morsel of icing dry. hinata could've sworn the cake she just swallowed turned into butterflies in her belly.

"You know what also helps?" she furthered taking a bite from her own plate.

"hn?" Sasuke was finished and now began cushioning his hand under his arms, comfortably stretching his aching muscles.

"If you tell somebody," she said fixedly at his onyx eyes, determined to get her point across.

"Sometimes, the toughest decisions don't have to be made by one person. Especially if there are still people who care."

But at this, the Uchiha could no longer meet her eyes. What if those decisions involve the person that cares to suffer? What if the tough decision had to be made by one person alone? Because if he didn't...other would get hurt?

The Konoha prodigy closed his eyes, drowning out his surroundings. Instead of feigning an answer, he replied, "It's nothing. I'm just more tired than usual." which was the truth.

Hinata smiled as she scooped anoter spoonful of the sweetest layer of toffee bits.

"Maybe you haven't had half your share of sugar." she mouthed an "ahh" as she slowly fed him the spoonful. She knew the prince's sugar tolerance was leaning on the low side and this might just frenzy him.

Raising one eyebrow suspiciously he obediently opened them for her, letting the mélange of sugary dough slideover his tongue. He had to admit it was worse than the strawberries he packaged to her, with shrieking high carbohydrates, if there was such a thing as eating a spoonful of sugar raw, this had to be it. Hinata smiled sheepishly as she watched his skeptical glance afar, wondering what curses he had in his head for her. It was delightful to know you had a leg up in something the prince didn't have.

Knowing what she was aiming for, he relaxed his glucose-phobic tongue, and chewed the contents once before swallowing the bolus. His acting spoke, delicious. But his inside screamed bloody hell.

"Feel better?" Hinata asked in her sweetest smile.

There was a pause as Sasuke struggled to find an answer to satisfy her.

"Much." Sasuke resumed his smirk, peeking at the clock. "But, I think it's time I took you somewhere."

At first she thought he was taking her to the groceries, judging by the direction they were heading. It frustrated her how he was always so mysterious, but sometimes the subtleties were what made him so attractive to her. When he chose to be revealing, fan girls gathered from miles away.

They walked along the bustling marketplace lit vibrantly by neon lights. It was the first time she enjoyed the busy scene in front of her, the last time they were here their perverted sensei had them on a hunt for the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise. _That_could be hardly rated as enjoyable.

He stopped when the noise from the marketplace faded and watched the stars calmly. She could tell they were nearing Konoha's main gate. When she was little, she had always believed the bench, the cherry blossoms and the scent of fresh grass could cure any broken heart.

"Well this is something I don't get to see everyday." She followed his gaze to some thousand visible stars above them.

"I guess I never appreciated how beautiful they looked." he replied stoically, tracing his index finger as if to connect the glowing dots.

Hinata watched Sasuke, then back at the stars, with a curve on her lips. If she could stop time and choose a moment, it would have been now.

"Quick! Make a wish Sasuke!"

The Sharingan user raised a brow, "Aa." He murmured. "And what do you wish for?"

Hinata shut her eyes and clasped her hands together. "I wish…I would get to see Sasuke like this everyday."

There was a moment's pause before, the Sharingan master closed his eyes and said in a baritone voice, "Why would you sacrifice your wish for me?"

_I don't deserve any of this. _He though with disgust at himself. _Would you have done this if you knew I was the cause of all your pain? _

_You should be running away while you still can…_

He watched Hinata take a step toward him, but stood frozen to the ground.

When she put her arms around him, he didn't protest like he did to every other girl. He could feel the cluster of heat around him and almost forgot to breathe. Instinctively, his hands trailed down her shoulders and let them rest at the base of her spine.

"I guess," she spoke into his chest. "It's my way of saying thank you."

Her body felt so fragile against his solid physique that he was afraid if he held on tighter she might collapse into a thousand pieces.

But this woman…was stronger than he had given her credit for.

He brushed aside her bangs and rested his chin on her forehead. Her presence had calmed him to some degree despite the thought of Orochimaru's punishment nagging a part of his mind.

It was then that he realized this wasn't the end.

_This_ was the beginning.

* * *

**AN:** Contrary to popular belief, I have not given up on this fic...yet. I'm aiming for quality material, which is hard when you've got your hands full. Thanks for the wait and don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
